Happiness Recommended
by Neon021
Summary: Zuko, being exiled from his home, is forced to live with Iroh, where he meets his uncles one and only employee, Sokka. Life insues. AU rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Happiness Recommended

Chapter One

**Author's note: I would just like to thank user 6699 for their wonderful Beta job! I'm posting all Revisions that 6699 has done for me, since I FINALLY got my computer back!**

Golden eyes stared blankly in boredom out the window at charcoal clouds as they rode down the coast. He knew that this was going to be the last drive leaving from that place. He let out a sigh and glanced over at the driver of the vehicle. He was an older man with graying hair, who stood almost 5'6". He was a robust, yet fair and gentle man. He knew the man was only doing this for him. His reasoning was simple―to protect him.

He had fucked up. Again.

"Zuko, this is not a punishment, you know. This arrangement is not permanent. Once things have calmed down, I am sure you can return home," the man said, as if reading his mind.

"Do you really believe he'll take me back, Uncle?" Zuko asked quietly, as if he were afraid to voice the question.

"I am positive that once things blow over, my brother will let you come home. You know how hotheaded he can be."

Zuko merely grunted his response as he gently rubbed the scar that covered the left side of his face, then fingered the bruise on his right cheek. There was a twinge of pain that shot through his face, causing him to grimace. He stared out the window again and it finally dawned on him―they were driving down the coast.

"Uncle, how come we're driving down the coast? I thought you lived in the same city as my father," he asked, slightly confused.

"Ah, yes. You are right, I did live in the city, but last year I bought some property in the next city over, in the southern town, and opened up a tea shop. I thought that a change of scenery would help you relax some. This way you won't have to continually be looking over your shoulder. You can be yourself here."

Zuko leaned over to the other side of the car and rested his temple against the glass. "…Thank you," was his delayed, murmured response.

Iroh smiled to himself. He could only hope Zuko could find happiness.

X x X

Sokka pushed the door to the kitchen open and handed his sister a pad of paper and a green apron.

"Katara, can you cover table eight for me? I need to start the next pot of tea. I can't believe Iroh would just up and leave with no notice, just a damn phone call. 'Ah, young Sokka. I am sorry to have to tell you that you will have to run the shop by yourself for a few days. Some business came up that I must attend to.'" Sokka grumbled as he filled the pot with water.

Katara slipped through the door that separated the kitchen and the seating area, sighing as she made her way over to table 8. The place was packed. She knew this was going to be a long day.

Aang and Toph sat at the table sipping at their cups of tea. Aang watched as Katara and Sokka went from table to kitchen and back again. It would be time to close in a little over an hour and that's when Aang could help. He was too young to deal with the customers, but he could clean up in a jiffy. Toph, she wouldn't be much help with either activity, but she could sure as hell give moral support.

Sokka made a quick stop at their table to fill up their cups and leave them a snack before he was off again to fill more orders.

"Seems like Snoozles is really busy today again. Why is it that he's only busy when Iroh's not here to help?" Toph mused as she felt for her cup. "I mean, we all know he would rather be sitting there whittling away at that thing he's always making."

Aang laughed lightly as he passed her the cup and her plate that held the cake. "He's been making a boomerang for Suki. You know how she just [i]loves[/i] when he makes her stuff."

At Aang's mention of Suki, Sokka's current girlfriend, Toph frowned. "I don't know what Snoozles sees in her anyway. From what you've all told me, she sounds like she could be a man stuck in a woman's body."

"Well that's saying something for you, Toph," Katara said as she sat down at the table. "Suki's a nice girl. At least she cares for my brother."

"No one asked your opinion, Sugar Queen," Toph muttered under her breath.

Aang just sighed. Here came another fight between the two girls. Before either could utter a response, however, Sokka came up to the table and pulled Katara to her feet.

"This is no time for breaks!" he said as he dragged her to the kitchen.

"Sokka! Let go of my arm!" Katara said as she pulled from her brother's grasp.

"But Katara, I need you to make more of that soup! Table twelve wants four orders!" He pushed the slip into her hands and walked away.

Katara sighed and went to take care of table 12's order.

X x X

Sokka wiped his brow as he switched off the open sign and locked the door. Aang was standing in a second and washing down tables before Sokka even made it back to the kitchen. He glanced at his sister who was putting the dishes into the sink. That reminded him―he'd have to get his employer to throw Katara and Aang some money for their help. It seemed it was only when Iroh was away that the shop got this busy.

He sighed again. "Thanks, Katara. I'll take over the kitchen from here. Could you go help Aang mop the floor in the dining area?"

Katara nodded and headed to the door, throwing a [i]you're welcome[/i] over her slender shoulder.

Sokka collected the extra pots and put them in the warm water to soak. He yawned and stretched, sighing in relief as his joints popped and his muscles stretched out and sighing contentedly. [i]That felt niiiccceeee.[/i]

He had just begun to wash the dishes when Katara, Aang, and Toph entered the room.

"They're all done out there, Snoozles, so we're gonna get going. [i]I[/i] happen to have a curfew."

Sokka turned to them and smiled. "Thanks for your help today, guys."

"Yeah, well, we couldn't just watch you flounder," Toph said jokingly.

"Thanks, Toph, that means a―hey!"

The others just laughed.

"Alright. All joking aside, I'm serious. Thank you."

With that said, the others left and Sokka resumed his dish washing, the bell over the door letting the boy know that they had left. As he cleaned, Sokka began to hum to himself a melody whose words he had long forgotten.

Smiling at a job completed, Sokka removed his apron and was getting ready to hang it on the hook when he heard the bell go off again. Thinking nothing of it, he called out, "Katara, is that you?" as he opened the kitchen door.

To Sokka's surprise, it was Iroh who walked in the door, followed closely behind by a boy who appeared to be around Sokka's age.

"Oh, Iroh. It's just you. Welcome back," Sokka said as he rushed back into the kitchen to prepare a pot of tea. Once done, he brought the pot out to the table where the other two sat and served them.

"Ah, Sokka boy. It's nice of you to make us some tea. I hope you didn't have any problems."

Sokka smiled as he poured himself a glass and sat down. "Not really, but while you were gone it got really busy, so I had to ask Katara and Aang to give me a hand."

"Ah, remind me to pay them for their help."

Sokka nodded. "And how was your trip?"

"It was good. Oh, before I forget, Sokka, this is my nephew, Zuko. Zuko, this is my one and only employee, Sokka."

"Hi," Sokka said.

Zuko only remained quiet as he stared into his teacup.

"Don't take it personally, Sokka. My nephew is just having a rough day."

Sokka nodded at the older man, then glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's no problem, really. I do have to go, though. Gran Gran's gonna wonder where I am."

"Understandable. Have a good evening, Sokka, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Sokka waved over his shoulder as he left. The only thing on his mind was whether or not tomorrow would be as busy.


	2. Chapter 2

Happiness Recommended

Chapter two

Zuko grunted as he carried another box up to his new "home." Iroh had to open the store, so Zuko had to do it alone. Once he made it to his room he put the box down and wiped at his forehead. He was starting to curse that he let his hair grow that long, but he knew that if he cut it people would stare at his scar. With that thought on mind, he pushed his hair back to cover the left side of his face. This was a new town―a new place, new people―and he knew they would stare. He sighed and went to the fridge to get a glass of water, taking a sip before putting it back down. He had work to finish.

He made his way back down the stairs and to the car where the last of the boxes was. He felt like he was betraying himself. He didn't want to leave his home, his father, his sister, but it was what his father wanted and so he would stay with his uncle. He would stay here and work hard and his father would take him back. He would prove himself and he would regain his honor. He had to.

He grabbed one of the last remaining boxes, and as he started back towards the stairs he saw his uncle coming out of the back door. Behind him followed that boy he'd met the day before. [i]What was his name? Sock-Head or something like that?[/i]

"Nephew, why don't you let Sokka help you with the last of your things? I am sure your arms could use some rest," Iroh asked hopefully.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Uncle. I have to do this myself. If I were to stop before I finished, I'd never be able to go home again." With that said, Zuko began to climb the stairs back to the apartment.

Iroh sighed. "I wish he would understand that it is not a sign of weakness to ask for help every once in a while."

"I'm sure he'll come around, Iroh."

Iroh nodded and turned back towards the door. "We should get back inside. Wouldn't want the only two employees not there if a customer were to come in."

Sokka laughed. "If only you were here yesterday."

"What, and miss out on the opportunity to let the younglings do all the work?" Iroh joked.

Sokka laughed with him as they went into the front room. Sokka sat back at his table and picked up the piece of wood that was starting to take shape.

"So, Sokka, what is it that you're making there?" Iroh asked as he poured them both a cup of tea.

"I'm making a boomerang for my girlfriend, for her birthday. She likes weapons."

"Ah, young love. How long have you two been together?" Iroh asked as he placed his teacup down.

"About a year," Sokka said, blushing.

Iroh nodded and stood as the bell over the door went off, patting Sokka's shoulder as he passed by. "I am sure she'll love it."

Sokka nodded and went off to serve their customer.

X x X

Zuko sighed as he walked down the stairs leading into the shop. His uncle stood by the teapot, waiting for it to be done.

"You wanted to see me, Uncle?"

"Yes, I did. Sit," he said, pulling a chair out for his nephew.

Zuko took the offered seat and watched as his uncle walked around the kitchen, pulling things out of cupboards.

Iroh made his way back over to Zuko and pushed the boy's hair out of his face, smiling softly as he applied a cream to the bruise. "You should say something when you're in pain, Zuko." He placed some tea leaves over the bruise, and some gauze over that.

"It doesn't hurt that much, Uncle."

"And what about your back? How is that bruise?"

Zuko cast his eyes down.

"Take your shirt off. I'll apply some on that, too."

Zuko nodded and pulled his shirt over his head, wincing as he did so. His back was covered in deep, purple bruises that sent a twinge of screaming pain coursing through his body.

"Oh, Nephew, I did not know it was this bad."

Zuko looked away in shame. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"That is still no reason for him to do this," Iroh said harshly as he applied the medicine and tea leaves to the angry purple marks.

Zuko let his eyes fall to the floor. He couldn't bring himself to say anything else. His father loved him. He knew he did. He just wanted what was best for him, that was all. If he had to get a little rough, Zuko understood, so why couldn't Uncle?

"I'm going to be enrolling you in school here."

Zuko nodded his head. It was understandable, after all. He had left halfway through the year. He would have to go back to school.

Once Iroh was done, he sent Zuko back upstairs to finish unpacking. Zuko thanked his uncle and left. Iroh sighed. He would have so much work to do in order to transfer schools.

X x X

Sokka's shift was over, and Iroh had said that he would clean up. He walked into the kitchen to hang up his apron, where he found Iroh's nephew sitting at the table eating a small piece of cake and sipping some tea. Sokka noticed that the boy had a giant bandage on his face, but chose to keep his mouth shut. It wasn't his concern. It had nothing to do with him.

"So, how come you're staying with your uncle?" Sokka asked before he could stop himself.

The boy looked up at him. He hadn't even noticed the other enter the room. "I got into some trouble. That's all you need to know," Zuko said harshly as he slammed the teacup down.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude," Sokka said, and quickly left the room.

X x X

"I can't believe that jerk!" Sokka yelled as he sat down between Katara and Toph.

"What's wrong with Snoozles?" Toph asked Aang, who had just come back to the table with their lunch.

The four of them were at the food court in the mall after some hefty shopping, and Sokka was still angry.

"Did they not have that red miniskirt in your size or something?"

"No, Toph, that's not it. I'm talking about Iroh's nephew. He's such a jerk! I asked him a question and he screamed at me!"

"Well, what did you ask him?" Katara asked as she picked up her sandwich.

"I just asked why he was staying with Iroh."

"Well, maybe that was a rude question," Katara replied as she passed Toph her bag of chips.

"And what did he tell you?" Toph asked as she made a mess with her meal.

"That he got into trouble."

"Oh, what did he do?"

"He didn't say, Toph. He just yelled that he got into trouble and that it wasn't my business."

"Well, it's not," Katara commented while she rubbed a protesting Toph's face.

"Katara, I'm blind, not disabled! I can clean my own face!"

"But you're making a mess!"

"Well thanks, [i]Mom[/i]. Did you ever think that maybe I [i]wanted[/i] to make a mess?"

Katara and Toph glared at each other until Sokka's phone rang.

"Hmm, I wonder who that is," he muttered to himself before answering the phone.

"Hello?" Sokka listened for a moment before his face fell and he hung up.

"Who was that, Sokka?" Katara asked, worry laced in her voice.

"The hospital."

"Why would the hospital be calling you?" Aang asked.

"It's Gran Gran."


	3. Chapter 3

Happiness Recommended

Chapter Three.

Zuko grunted in annoyance as he stuffed some notebooks and pens into the small backpack that his uncle had bought him. He hated this. He had woken up before dawn in order to shower and get ready for school and he was exhausted. This wasn't something he was used to at all. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as his uncle called him from the other room―again.

"Uncle, I'm almost ready. I'll be down in a minute," the tired boy called out as he stood and made his way to the bed. He sat down and pulled his shoes on slowly, but efficiently. He wanted to murder whoever thought to make public school start so early.

Zuko stood in front of the mirror making a futile attempt to brush his hair over his scar. The bruise on his face had turned a nasty yellow, with pale trimming around the end. Iroh had told him that this was a good sign. [i]Things must get worse before they can get better. Think of it as the sun after a dark night[/i], Zuko recalled him saying.

He finally made his way out into the living area where his uncle was waiting for him with the patience that only a military man could possess. Iroh nodded as he stood and poured a fresh cup of tea into his travel mug, and they walked out to the car together.

"Let's get you to your new school. I know you're going to love it. It's small, quaint, and everyone knows each other."

"What's so great about that?" Zuko muttered to himself as he buckled his seatbelt. He turned his attention to the view from outside his window.

Iroh sighed as he pulled away from the curb. "Will you at least make an attempt to like it?" Iroh asked as he stole a quick glance at his passenger.

Zuko grunted as he felt his eyes drift downwards. He wasn't used to this, not at all. Even when he'd lived at home he hadn't needed to get up until an hour after sunrise, and he had never needed to write in a notebook before―they'd had notebook computers as their required materials.

[i]"No! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" The young boy screamed in terror as the man approached him. His hand was glowing with the warmth of bright, hot flames. The boy's hands flew up to protect himself, but they moved a fraction of a second too late. The damage was done. The boy's screams filled the air.[/i]

Iroh shook his nephew in an attempt to wake him up. He had fallen asleep on the ride there and now lay unconscious in the passenger's seat. After a moment, Zuko's eyes opened and he felt wetness on the good side of his face. Wiping at it gently, he realized that the feeling was tears running from his eyes.

"Zuko, are you alright?" Iroh asked gently.

Zuko nodded softly. "I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

Iroh nodded, not completely sure Zuko was telling him everything, but keeping his mouth shut anyway. He trusted Zuko to tell him when he was ready.

"We're here, Zuko. Can you make it to the office by yourself, or would you like me to come with you?"

"No, I can find it myself. Thank you though, Uncle."

Iroh nodded as Zuko exited the vehicle.

X x X

Zuko found himself standing in front of a small room with a sign that declared it as the [i]Main Office[/i]. [i]Why, are there more of them?[/i] He pulled the door open and saw a woman sitting in front of an ancient computer typing away slowly. Zuko made his way over, and it took the lady a few minutes to notice the strange boy standing in front of her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, staring directly at his scar.

Zuko made a feeble attempt to cover it more, only to realize that his hair wasn't long enough. "Um, I'm a new student. Today is my first day."

"You must be Zuko, right?" She turned to a large stack of papers, not waiting for his response as she handed him a folder. "This will have a map of the school, the school rules and guidelines, and your class schedule. Homeroom is the first and last class of the day and the majority of your classes will be in the southern building. All extracurricular activities and electives will be held in the North Building. Wait here one moment while I go get someone to show you to your homeroom." She stood and headed through a door to her left behind the desk. When she came back out, she pointed to a chair. "Sit there and wait." She sat back down and began to type again.

Zuko took the seat she'd pointed at and opened the folder she had handed him. It was full of club flyers and different school activities such as [i]Vote Aang for Freshman Class President[/i] and [i]Save the Platypus-Bears![/i] Zuko let out an audible sigh and the lady behind the desk sent him a glare.

A few moments later the door Zuko had come in from opened and a boy wearing all green walked in. He had mid-back length black hair and a tiny black mustache.

"You must be the new transfer student. Zuko, right?"

Zuko nodded and stood up.

"I'm Haru, junior class president. I'll be showing you to your homeroom," he said as he extended his hand for Zuko to shake.

Zuko only stared at the offered appendage and walked out the door.

Haru ran after him. "Was it something I said?"

"No, I just don't like touching people."

Haru nodded as he led him to the classroom. As he opened the door the teacher and all twenty pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

"Professor Feng, this is the new transfer student, Zuko."

The teacher motioned for the two to enter, Haru taking a seat in the front of the class, then walked over to a bookshelf and came back with a textbook. He checked the number on the inside and wrote both the number and Zuko's name on a piece of paper before he handed it to him. "Take a seat in the back of the room for now. I'll rearrange the seats later on." With that, he turned to the door and began to write on the whiteboard.

Zuko rushed to the open seat in the back, trying to get the feel of eyes off his body. They acted like they'd never seen a new kid before. Once seated, Zuko pulled out a notebook and pen and opened the book to the page written on the board. [i]Well, this was pointless.[i] Irritation overtook him as he stared down at the heavily graffitied page. He flipped to the next page and noticed it went from 109 to 113. [i]Great, public school books.[/i] At his old school, every book had been bought new for each student and they were always kept cleaned, as if they had never been opened.

Zuko sighed as he listened to the teacher drone on and on about the Battle of 1804. He couldn't believe this. He had already covered this in his old school months ago. He could wait to be bored to death in his other classes.

Suddenly, there was a loud [i]whack[/i] and Zuko shifted his eyes to the teacher who had just rapped his desk with a ruler.

"I know this is your first day, but that doesn't excuse you from paying attention."

"I was."

"Oh? Then who was the general who planed and executed the Siege of Ba Sing Se?"

Zuko scoffed. "Are you trying to trick me? Well, let's see. The Siege of Ba Sing Se was accomplished almost 30 years ago by the Dragon of the West, who happens to be my uncle. Anything else?" Zuko said as he turned his attention out the window.

"I see you know your history."

"Hardly counts as history if it happened thirty years ago."

Just then, the bell rang and Zuko stood from his desk and left the room.

X x X

The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully. He had English with Mrs. Joo Dee, who was a total pushover; math with Professor Jeong Jeong, who was scary; and Woodworking with Professor Bumi, who was old enough to be his great-great-great-grandfather. He also had Home Ec. with some floozy of a teacher and art with Professor Pakku.

It was during lunch that he had his first bit of trouble. He had walked into the cafeteria, which, considering that all four years were in one room at the same time, was packed, and found a table all to himself in the back. Moments later, that kid he'd met before came sauntering up to his table.

"Hey, Zuko. Like the school so far?" he asked as he sat down across from him.

"What do you want?" Zuko hissed.

"Just to see how you're doing. Why are you so angry?"

"Because you're annoying. Now go away."

The boy stood up and slammed his tray down on the table, spilling its contents all over the place. "You're a [i]jerk[/i]!"

As Sokka stormed away, Zuko could only sigh in annoyance. [i]This day can't get much worse.[/i]

Unfortunately, it did. Zuko later learned that as a graduation requirement, all students were required to take four years of P.E. Zuko almost smashed his head against a wall.

By the time Zuko got home, his uncle was in the shop making a pot of his favorite tea while that Sock-Head kid moved from table to table, cleaning for the evening shift.

Yeah, the day definitely got worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Happiness Recommended

Chapter Four

****Sokka had been having a horrible week. It started the day that Iroh had left him in charge of the shop, and when he met that boy, Zuko. He was rude, and a total jerk, and Sokka couldn't see how they could be related. Iroh was kind and gentle and had a great sense of humor. He always put others first and always had an ear open for anyone who needed it. The boy, meanwhile, just got on Sokka's nerves. He didn't even have to say anything!

Sokka let out a rather loud noise in frustration and the nurse gave him a disapproving look. That was another thing…

He hated hospitals.

He wandered back to his grandmother's room and entered quietly, sighing when he saw his sister curled up next to the elderly woman, sleeping. It was no surprise, really. Katara refused to leave her side, and it wasn't a mystery to Sokka why. After one year, ten months, and three weeks in the hospital, their mother had died. Sokka could recall how every day Katara would cling to the sickly woman, asking her when she was going to come home. [i]Soon[/i] was always the reply. Then came the day when their father told them no when they asked to go see their mom. They were young, but they still understood that the tears in their father's eyes were not of joy.

Sokka shook his head in an attempt to clear his suddenly morbid thoughts. Gran Gran was [i]not[/i] going to die. He made his way over to the chair by the bed. Gran Gran had been there for four days and the doctors still didn't know what was wrong. A neighbor had called an ambulance when she heard a shout from their yard. She must have become dizzy and slipped, falling down the deck stairs to where they found her unconscious.

The good news, at least, was that there were no broken bones. The bad news was that they had no clue what had caused her to become dizzy in the first place. Sokka was hoping that it was a mild form of heat stroke. At least that way she would be okay, he told himself.

He took the old woman's hand in his and let his head fall so that his forehead touched their clasped hands. She had to be okay. They couldn't lose her too, not with their dad still off fighting the war. He didn't want to have to live off the system. He knew what happened to those kids. He'd heard the stories, and he definitely didn't want to be split up from Katara. She was strong, but who knew what sick fuck might take her in?

Sokka was pulled from his train of thought as the door opened, a bald boy and blind girl entering the room.

"Hey, Snoozles. How you doing?" Toph asked as she felt her way around the room, searching for something to sit on.

Sokka, seeing this, stood and offered her his chair.

She felt out his bicep and gave it a punch in gratitude. "Thanks, Snoozles. Hey, have you been working out?" she asked playfully.

"Uh, yeah, a little," he muttered.

Aang made his way over to the side of the room Katara was on and stood by her. "Is Gran Gran going to be okay?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Sokka sighed. "They said there's nothing broken, but they don't know what made her so dizzy that she fell. You know Gran Gran, she could take on a raccoon-bear and walk away without so much as breaking a sweat." he said as he began to pace the room.

"Face it, Snoozles. She's like what? Ninety? These things happen to the elderly."

"Toph, she's [i]Gran Gran[/i]! These things don't happen to her," Sokka said defiantly. He was not going to accept this. She was the almighty Gran Gran. She did [i]not[/i] get old.

Aang sent him an apologetic look. "Look, Sokka, it's the truth. We're all praying that she's going to be okay, but you do have to look at the facts. She's old. She's lived a long life. If it's her time, you can't keep her here," Aang said gently as he made his way over to the quickly pacing boy.

"Hey, I'm not down for the count yet," came the voice that Sokka had longed to hear for days.

"Gran Gran!" he cried as he ran over to the bed. He sat on the edge unoccupied by his sister's sleeping form and hugged the woman. "I'm so happy to hear your voice!"

"How long have I been out?" she asked as she tried to get her bearings. She could feel Sokka's body shaking with unshed tears and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Four days," Toph answered for the sobbing boy. "I think you should wake Sugar Queen here, though. She'll want to see you."

Gran Gran smiled as she turned her attention to the slumbering teenager. She ran her fingers through Katara's hair, which woke her immediately.

Sleepy, blue eyes teared up in relief. "Oh, Gran Gran!" she cried as she threw her arms around her neck. "You're okay…you're really okay," she whispered, more to herself than to her grandmother.

"It's alright, sweetie. I'm fine," she reassured her.

X x X

Gran Gran was finally able to go home on the sixth day, with doctor's orders to "take it easy."

[i]Yeah, like Gran Gran's going to do that,[/i] Sokka thought to himself as he entered the kitchen, and sure enough, there she stood in front of the stove, cooking.

"Gran Gran, the doctors said to rest."

"Meh. Doctors, shmoctors. I'm fine. Nothing can keep this granny down!" she exclaimed as Katara hovered close to her.

"Gran Gran, please let me cook," she pleaded as she moved to put on an apron.

"No, Katara. I'm fine, I promise."

Katara cast her gaze downwards. "Fine, but I'm staying right here. If you even [i]look[/i] like you need help, you're going to lay back down."

Sokka smirked as he headed for the front door. "I'm off to work. I'll be home in a few hours. Be careful, Gran Gran, and Katara, make sure you watch her," he said as he slipped out.

X x X

Work found Sokka sitting at the Pai Sho table with Iroh, engrossed in a very demanding game which soon found Sokka losing.

"Ah, I lost again." Sokka sighed as he leaned back and enjoyed his cup of red tea.

Iroh patted his full stomach. "Yes, but you almost had me that time. You are improving greatly, young Sokka," the older man said as he reached for his sandwich.

"Do you really mean that?" Sokka asked hopefully.

Iroh nodded and smiled at the boy. "And I'm sure your grandmother will be okay, Sokka."

Sokka looked down at his hands which held the cup of tea. He was about to open his mouth when the door to the kitchen opened and Zuko came into the room.

"Uncle, is there a music shop around here anywhere?" he asked as he pulled his hood up to cover his scar.

Iroh thought for a moment before Sokka spoke up.

"Yeah. It's a small shop, but they have some pretty cool music. I could show you how to get there if you want."

Zuko looked at him as if he were a two-headed badger-frog.

"That's a wonderful idea, Sokka. Zuko, why don't you let Sokka take you?"

Zuko grunted as he grabbed an umbrella from the stand by the door, Sokka getting up to follow him.

"Why are you taking an umbrella? It's sunny out, and the weather lady said that it wasn't supposed to rain."

Zuko rolled his eyes as they headed down the street. Letting Sock-Head show him the way was a bad idea, Zuko thought to himself. If he didn't shut up he was going to take the umbrella and shove it down the boy's throat.

"Soooooo…where are you from, Zuko?"

"Away."

"Well, that's obvious. I mean, like, what town?"

"Uurgh," Zuko muttered. "It's really none of your business. All that matters is that I'm in this stupid town now, and I'm hopefully not staying long."

Sokka looked back at the boy, confusion written on his face. "Why aren't you going to stay long? Don't you like it here?"

"No." Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you just be quiet? At least until we get to the store?" he asked angrily.

Sokka nodded as he fell in step with the other boy. It was a quiet walk as Sokka attempted to remain quiet. In lieu of talking, he instead chose to mull over why Zuko would bring an umbrella on a sunny day. [i]That wasn't too smart of an idea.[/i] Sokka soon found his lips moving before his brain even registered that fact that they were doing so. "So why [i]do[/i] you have the umbrella?"

Zuko slapped his hand against his forehead. "Why the hell do you think I have the damn thing?"

"…'Cause it's gonna rain?" Sokka then stopped short. "We're here," he said as he pointed to a quaint little hole-in-the-wall of a shop.

"When you said it was small, I didn't think you meant [i]tiny[/i]," Zuko said as they ducked inside.

The walls of the store were lined with shelves that stretched from floor to ceiling and wrapped almost all the way around. There was a space where the door was, and a space toward the back which appeared to lead to a back room. There were rows of CDs that crowded the middle of the store and a sign hanging from the ceiling that said they also did guitar repairs.

"Where's the cash register?" Zuko asked as he looked around, not finding any sort of counter.

"That's the fun part―finding it," Sokka said as he went to one of the sections along the wall.

There was a sticker proclaiming the area [i]Pop/Rock[/i], though Zuko could see a few obviously neither pop nor rock albums on the shelves. Following Sock-Head's lead, he went to check the section. He found a few titles that interested him, and a few that he'd never heard of before.

Sokka grabbed a CD from the shelf and handed it to Zuko. "You might like this one, if you like rock," he said as he continued on through the store.

Zuko had to admit that for such a small shop, it was well stocked. He made a slow round through the room, finding several CDs that caught his eye. As he continued browsing, he noticed a small niche in a shelf at about eye level that served as a window. Walking closer, he could see a man with several facial piercings and tattoos standing behind the stacks. [i]Ah, so that's where it is.[/i] "I found the register," Zuko said as Sokka came up behind him, a stack of CDs in his hands.

"Told you that was the fun part," he said as he passed the man his pile.

He rang Sokka's order up and motioned for them to step back. The two complied and the shelf swung out, allowing the man to hand Sokka the bag with his purchase in it.

"Next," the man said, his boredom evident.

Zuko stepped in front of the window and passed him his order. "Do you sell guitar strings?" he asked as he glanced up at the [i]We Fix Guitars[/i] sign.

"Yeah, what are you looking for?" the man asked, sizing Zuko up.

"I need an electric G string."

"How many feet?"

"Enough for two rounds."

"You okay with two packages of one round?"

Zuko nodded and the man reached above his head to grab what Sokka could only assume was the string. Zuko paid for his order, receiving his bag in the same manner Sokka had been given his. The two thanked him and left.

As Sokka opened the door, a loud thunder clap went off, causing him to jump, and then it began to pour. He turned to Zuko, amazed. "How did you know it was going to rain? Are you psycho?"

"Don't you mean psychic?"

"Nope," Sokka said, laughing as Zuko raised an eyebrow at him.

"You do realize that I'm not sharing my umbrella with you, right?" Zuko said smugly as he opened said device.

"Wait, really? But then I'll get all wet!" Sokka cried.

"And that's my problem how? You're the one who didn't grab an umbrella when we left."

"'Cause the nice weather lady said it was gonna be sunny all day!" Sokka retorted.

"And if this 'nice weather lady' told you that the platypus-bears were suddenly non-extinct and found humans to be a tasty treat, would you believe her?"

"Well…no, but she's a meteorologist. There's science behind this!"

"Who needs science?" was Zuko's response as he gestured to the umbrella in an invitation for Sokka to join him. "But I'm holding it."

Sokka looked at him, confused, as they made their way back to the tea shop.

Iroh was waiting inside with towels for them. "So I see you two have formed a bond with each other," he said, handing them each a warm towel, as the umbrella did little but keep their heads dry considering it was almost too small for one person, let alone two.

Sokka thanked the older gentleman as he wrapped the soft cotton/poly blend towel around his shoulders. "Um…do you happen to have an extra shirt I can wear until mine dries?" he asked hopefully. The last thing he needed was to get sick, especially with his Gran Gran still recovering.

"No, I don't have any other clothes." Zuko motioned for him to follow as he went up the stairs and into the apartment, pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt. "You can change in the bathroom," he said, pointing to the overly lit room nearby.

Sokka thanked him and went to change, forcing himself not to snoop around as he did so.

Once the two were done, they made their way back downstairs, where Iroh was waiting for them.

"I'll drive you home, Sokka. It's still raining out quite badly."

"Thank you, sir."

"It's my pleasure. Do you want to come with us, Nephew?" Iroh asked, hope filling his voice.

"No, I have to change the strings on my guitar. See you later, Sock-Head," Zuko said as he waved over his shoulder.

"But my name is Sokka."

"I know what I said."

X x X

[AN: If anyone's ever been to the NORTH END in Boston, the shop Emburto's is the kind of "hole in the wall" shop I mean. Btw, they have yummy food.]

Okie, well, that chapter's done! I just want to let everyone know, that I know WHERE I'm taking this story, it's getting there that's the problem, so bare with me. Pretty please? Also, emburto's has DELICOUS food! Also, the music store is based off a book store in Salem Mass that literally has no tables; the books are stacked on the floor covering the walls and the counter. Right down to the window. Unfortunately, the wall does not open all super-cool like.


	5. Chapter 5

Happiness Recommended

Chapter Five.

****Sokka knew today was going to be a bad day. He knew it the moment he woke up and saw that the tiny red numbers on his alarm clock were blinking, which meant that he had no clue what time it was. He jumped out of bed and ran to his desk to check his wristwatch. [i]Shit! I'm going to be late for school![/i]

Sokka showered in record time and threw on his clothes. Running into the kitchen, he found Katara in the same unkempt state as he was, making some toast.

"Power went out," both siblings said.

Sokka began to pull a brush through his sister's hair as she buttered the toast. She tossed him two pieces, thanking him. Sokka nodded his appreciation and they pulled their shoes on, grabbed their bags, and ran from the apartment. They made it to the bus stop quickly, only to learn that public transportation was an unreliable means of travel. The bus was ten minutes late and overpacked to the point that it had to skip several stops on its voyage.

Sokka and Katara made it to school twenty-five minutes late, and Sokka could swear that fate was a woman, 'cause she was a bitch. His homeroom teacher decided that the government's failure to produce accurate transportation schedules was entirely Sokka's fault and he now had to write an eight page paper on the merits of being on time and punctual. Once Sokka arrived at his desk, he promptly began banging his head on said surface.

Suki, who sat behind him, did her best to cover her giggles at his childish act. That was part of the reason she liked him so much. She took her pencil and poked him in the back with the eraser end. "[i]Psst![/i] Sokka!" she whispered in an attempt to not get caught by their Demonic Teacher from Hell.

The tan boy turned slightly in order to make eye contact with his girlfriend. She smiled shyly as their teacher made his way over to them both.

"Sokka, first you're late to class, and now you're disrupting your classmates. You'll report for detention here after school."

Sokka groaned and resumed his head-bashing.

X x X

Lunch found Sokka in a bad way. He was so fucking pissed. Aside from what had happened in homeroom, several other equally unpleasant occasions had presented themselves, all working against the poor boy. He had forgotten his history book in his rush out of the house that morning, and at some point during the day had lost his math notebook as well. He also managed to walk into several open lockers, and on his way to the cafeteria slipped down a flight of stairs stairs after finding out that they were going to be dissecting badger-frogs in Biology―his favorite animal―and the day was barely half over.

As he reached the cash register to pay for his lunch, he learned that his history book wasn't the only item he'd left at home. The lady at the register glared at him as he searched his pocket for change. Feeling a tug on his shirt, he turned to see Toph standing next to him, smirking.

"Did Snoozles forget his lunch money?" she chided.

"Toph―"

"Relax, I'll loan ya' a few bucks for lunch. Katara told me what kind of day you've been having." She held out her wallet in his general direction. "But you totally owe me!" she said as she grabbed his arm so he could lead her to their table.

"I do owe you, Toph," he assured her as they sat down.

Katara smirked knowingly.

"Why's Sokka thanking you, Toph?" Aang asked innocently, receiving a playful punch from the blind girl in return.

"That's none of your concern, Twinkle Toes," she said, laughing.

Sokka shook his head at their friendly banter as he finished his food. As he stood to take it to the trash bins, he slipped on some spilt milk and fell flat on his ass, the remainder of his food flying up into the air, only to have gravity―or fate―pull it back towards Earth and on top of his head.

Half of the cafeteria burst into hysterical laughter at the boy on the floor, and Sokka's fist pounded down by his legs as he let out a frustrated growl. [i]This. Is.[/i] It. He stood up and chucked the tray against the wall, not caring to see if it hit anyone or not. He needed a break. He needed some air. Dammit, he needed some fucking ice cream.

Sokka pushed his way out of the side door of the school building after having stuffed his school supplies into his locker, grateful at least that he kept an extra set of clothes there, and began his trek from the school in the general direction of the ice cream parlor. He was lost in thought when he ran into something that knocked him flat on his ass―again. He cursed loudly and looked up, fully intent on screaming at whomever he had just run into, when he found himself staring into a pair of golden eyes.

"Zuko?"

Zuko reached down to help the boy up. "What are you doing out here?"

"Having a horrible day," Sokka muttered as he took the offered hand.

"Could you use some company?" he asked as the two began to walk, Zuko just following Sokka's lead.

"I guess."

Sokka stuffed his hands in his pockets, and the two walked together in silence until Zuko cleared his throat. Sokka turned his head to look at the other boy.

"So, tell me about your horrible day," Zuko said as he turned and steered the other into a small ice cream shop.

"How'd you know that I wanted ice cream?" Sokka asked as he took a seat.

Zuko only shrugged as he grabbed two menus, handing one to the other boy. "Just thought something sweet might help," he said as he ordered a hot fudge sundae.

Sokka smiled and ordered the same.

"So, about your day…"

"It was horrible! I mean, you wouldn't believe!. When I woke up this morning, I found the power went out, so my alarm clock didn't go off, and when I finally got to school, my douche of a teacher decided that it was [i]my[/i] fault the bus didn't come on time!"

Zuko listened patiently, waiting for the other boy to finish blowing off some steam. Sokka told him about how things just kept getting worse, complete with avid hand motions. There was a time or two when he got so loud that people in the shop had to [i]shh[/i] him, to which Sokka would utter an apology, only to do it all over again.

Once he was done, Zuko decided to keep him talking. He realized he hadn't bothered to ask about his grandmother until now. "How's your grandmother doing?"

Sokka seemed shocked that Zuko would even think to ask. "She's doing okay, you know?" He paused to take a bite of his ice cream and continued to talk around the spoon in his mouth. "She'll keep kicking. I mean, really. She's [i]Gran Gran[/i]. She can't die! I remember a time I got into some trouble with this one dude, and when things got really bad she threatened him during dinner!" Sokka laughed to himself at the memory. "It's one of those [i]you had to be there[/i] moments, I guess."

"So how is it that you started working for my uncle?"

Sokka shrugged. "Easy. The video store where I worked went out of business and I needed another job. One thing lead to another and Iroh gave it to me. He's been really kind to me ever since. Shortly after I started working there, I sort of fell in a bad way and your uncle was there, talking me through everything with those proverbs he loves so much."

Zuko chuckled at that. Uncle did love his proverbs.

"You know, there's one saying that I really hate," Sokka said offhandedly.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"You know that saying 'It's so easy, it's like stealing candy from a baby'?"

Zuko nodded.

"Well, whoever thought of that has clearly never tried to steal candy from a baby. It's hard! They start crying and fussing about it, and then you feel so bad you give it back."

Zuko chuckled. "I know, tell me about it. I like to say 'It's so easy, it's like stealing candy from a dead person,' mainly because they won't cry over it."

"Yeah, but the major flaw in that is, if they're dead, why do they have candy?"

Zuko bopped him over the head with his napkin. "Don't question my saying."

The two were silent again for a few moments before Sokka looked up at the other boy. "Why are you being nice to me?"

Zuko shrugged. "Looked like you could use an extra ear."

X x X

The two had been talking for a few hours about nothing in particular, simply enjoying each other's company, before Sokka glanced up from the soda he had ordered a few minutes before.

"So, Zuko…do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How'd you get that scar?"

Zuko stared at the boy, dumbfounded. He was not expecting that, although he realized he should have. It was the more prominent feature on his face, after all. "I don't want to talk about that. Ask something else," he said as he glared into his soda.

"You said I could ask you a question."

"I didn't say I was going to answer it."

Zuko stood up and stalked towards the door, and people in the shop began whispering about what had happened between the two teens, and what their sudden lover's spat could be about.


	6. Chapter 6

Happiness Recommended

Chapter Six

****Zuko sighed as he stared out the window at the ever-pouring rain. His uncle and Sokka were busy cleaning the store and restocking supplies. [i]No one ever comes in on a Sunday,[/i] his uncle had said as he tossed Zuko a rag. He'd contemplated asking why they didn't just close up on Sundays until he saw how they spent the day. Everything was wiped down, from the ceiling fan and the tops of the windows down to the baseboards.

As they were washing and disinfecting tables, chairs, and eating utensils, Sokka started complaining to Iroh that it smelled gross and he wanted to open a window. Iroh simply pointed to the thunderstorm raging outside the thin glass, and the boy pouted grumpily as he went to clean the grease out of the stove.

"Nephew, those windows will not wash themselves."

Zuko rolled his eyes and picked up his abandoned cloth and Windex before continuing to clean the already almost spotless surface. "Uncle, the window is already clean. Why should I clean it again?"

It was Sokka, however, who responded. "Because people will complain if they can't see out of the window due to the streaks," he said matter-of-factly.

Zuko was tempted to throw the rag at Sokka and yell at him to clean it himself because Sokka worked there, and he didn't, until he saw his uncle looking at him knowingly out of the corner of his eye.

X x X

As the three of them stared at the spotless store after three-and-a-half hours of cleaning, the rain had finally slowed down enough that Toph, Katara, and Aang had come in, each taking a seat at one of the tables.

"So, Snoozles, you can pay me back now. Feed me! I'm starving!" the blind girl yelled out.

Sokka sighed as he walked over to the table, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen from his apron. "And what would the almighty Toph like to eat?"

"Cake and tea. Surprise me."

"Me too!" Aang called out.

Katara nodded for the same.

"So, three teas and three cakes?" Sokka asked as he turned to leave.

"I've got the order," Iroh said, walking to the kitchen.

Katara waved Sokka over to the table and pointed to the fourth chair. He took the offered seat and sat down, folding his hands in front of him.

"So is that him?" she asked as she looked over at Zuko. "The 'jerk'?"

Aang glanced over and Toph just stared vacantly in the general direction of Katara's hushed voice.

Sokka nodded. "Well, he was, but he's been pretty nice to me lately. I think maybe he was just angry or something. I don't think he meant anything by it," Sokka replied as he doodled on his pad of paper. "But he's, like, so hot and cold. He's nice to me one day―talking to me, getting to know me―then the next he's ignoring me. Like yesterday. I left school early 'cause I was totally pissed, I ran into him, and he took me for ice cream. And today he'll barely look at me!" He sighed. "I don't know what I did."

Katara shook her head as Iroh called for Sokka to join him in the kitchen. The boy stood and made his way to get his friends' orders, only to find that there was enough food there to feed six people.

"Let's all sit down and talk, maybe get a game of cards going," the older man said as he lifted one of the trays up.

Sokka grabbed the second tray, following the owner out of the kitchen and over to the table. Zuko was still sitting by the window, watching the clouds cut their lazy path across the sky.

"Zuko, come and join us for some tea," Iroh called out as he placed the tray onto the table.

Zuko remained seated for a moment before he stood and made his way over to the group. He sat between his uncle and Sokka and kept his gaze on the teacup he'd been handed.

"So, your name's Zuko?" Katara asked as she passed him a sweet cake.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"My name's Katara. That's Aang, and that's Toph," she said, pointing to each of them as she said their names.

Zuko just nodded and took a sip of tea.

"Ah, don't mind my nephew. He's just shy around new people," Iroh said, laughing when Zuko shot him a glare. "See what I mean?"

Katara nodded while Toph cleared her throat.

"No, I don't see. I'm blind," she said as she waved a hand in front of her sightless eyes.

A shamed look crossed Zuko's face as he muttered an apology to the girl before returning his attention to his tea.

Toph kept a serious face for a moment before she burst into hysterical laughter. "Y-you…you're…huuuu…" She held her sides as she laughed. "You thought I was…was serious?" She let her head fall onto the table as her body was wracked with giggles.

Zuko looked up at the small girl, incredibly confused. After a few minutes, Toph's shoulders stopped shaking and she brought her head back up. Sokka and the others just shook their heads.

Toph wiped the tears from her eyes before reaching for her tea. "Ah, that was funny. I wasn't expecting an apology from you, Sparky."

Zuko only looked at her, now even more confused, until Sokka finally spoke up.

"Toph likes to joke like that. She'll wait until someone says something about 'sight' or 'being able to see,' and she'll twist it in her favor," the boy explained as he lifted his fork to taste his cake.

"Ah. So she can't see at all? Like, complete darkness?"

"You got it, Sparky! Not a thing. I thought I saw a shape once, but the doctor said it just was my mind telling my eyes that it saw a shape," the girl explained. "So, Sokka says you have this really massive scar that makes you look badass. That true?"

"Yeah," Zuko mumbled.

"C'mere," Toph said as she beckoned him with her finger.

Zuko stood and made his way over, a perplexed look crossing his face. "Do you need me to get something for you?"

Toph reached up and grabbed the first thing she felt, which happened to be the collar of his tunic-style shirt. She pulled him down and placed her hands on his cheeks. As she roamed around his face with her fingers, she could feel the coarse flesh of the scar and how it contrasted with the softness of the skin around his other eye. She let her fingers wander to his ears as she pushed his hair out of the way. She could feel the way the scarred ear folded down slightly, as if it had melted, and how there was a flap of skin covering the hole. "Hey, Sparky. Can you hear out of your left ear?" she asked as she fingered the flap of skin again.

"Somewhat. It's kind of muffled, though. Why do you ask?" Zuko was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't used to people touching him like this―heaven knew his father was never this gentle with him. He was only used to harsh grasps and stinging slaps, the occasional punch or two.

"There's a dangly flap of skin covering your ear-hole," she explained, shaking Zuko from his thoughts. "Did the doctors even [i]look[/i] at your ear? I'm sure it can be removed, then you'd be able to hear right." She pushed his face away. "Sokka's right, by the way. That scar does make you look badass."

"Toph! You're a lady. You shouldn't be swearing," Katara chided.

Toph just shrugged, and as Zuko made his way back to his seat, Iroh pulled out a deck of cards.

"Who wants to play Rummy?"

"Oh! Me!" Toph jumped up and raised her hand. "I wanna play! Sokka's with me!" She felt her way around the table and climbed into his lap, slapping her hands down on the table. "Deal 'em, old man," she challenged.

"Uncle's not old. He's just seasoned," Zuko retorted.

Toph laughed. "That's just 'cause you're…what? Seventeen? Hellllooooooo! I'm twelve! That automatically makes him old to me." Toph felt Iroh hand her her seven cards, and Sokka's hands cupped hers so that she could hold them right and he could see each card.

Throughout the game, Zuko could have sworn that the little monkey was flirting with Sokka, only he couldn't be certain. She was subtle, yet somewhat obvious, when she talked to him, and it looked as though Sokka hadn't a clue what the young girl really wanted. She may have been twelve, but Zuko doubted that she thought like a twelve-year-old. She was often louder when she spoke to, or about, Sokka, and she seemed to make sure she kept her hands in contact with his at all times. There was even a moment when the little monkey turned in Sokka's arms and he was almost certain that she was going to kiss him, but then she reached up and pinched his cheeks instead.

Turning back around, Toph broke into a rant on how, if she could see, she would totally be kicking major ass in this game―Katara admonishing her once again for her foul language. Happily ignoring this latest outburst, Zuko intertwined his fingers and stretched his arms over his head, bringing them back down when his back gave several loud pops. He sighed in relief, and Sokka soon followed him in his actions as his arms had begun to fall asleep. Iroh took advantage of this lull to excuse himself for a few moments as he went to make another pot of tea, effectively pausing the game.

"So Sparky, why'd you move in with old man Iroh?" Toph asked, her hands searching out her plate, which Sokka passed to her along with her fork.

If Zuko didn't know any better, he would have thought that the two were romantically involved.

"I got into some trouble back home. That's all you really need to know," he said. He let his focus shift to his cards. If Iroh hurried back, Zuko could win this game. He was already at 400 points, and once he got the last ace he could call out, easily scoring over a hundred more points.

"Aw, c'mon Sparky! Give me [i]something[/i] to work with. What'd you do, set something on fire? Blow something up? Push someone in front of a car?" Toph was getting more and more excited with each option she offered.

"Seriously, you little monkey, it's none of your concern!" Zuko yelled as he got to his feet and slammed his hands on the table. He turned and made his way upstairs, storming past his uncle as he did so.

The older man looked after him, worry etched on his face. He then walked back over to the group of teenagers sitting at the table. "I hope my nephew didn't say anything to insult you," he said to Toph. "He gets very upset when he thinks about the circumstances that brought him here."

"Naw, it's cool. I've never been called a monkey before, so it was a new experience. I always thought monkeys had to be able to see what they're climbing…" Toph's voice broke suddenly as she spoke, tears threatening to fall from her sightless eyes.

Seeing this, Sokka wrapped his arms around the small girl. "It's alright, Toph. It's okay to cry when you're hurt."

Toph climbed off of Sokka's lap and found her way to Katara. She buried her face into the other girl's shoulder and cried.

Sokka felt rage bubble inside him as he stood and abruptly made his way to Iroh and Zuko's apartment, straight to Zuko's room, where heavy metal music was blaring from the speakers. He shoved the door open and gave a satisfied smirk as he heard it hit the wall. "You fucking asshole!" he yelled at Zuko as he pulled the plug on the radio. "Do you realize what the fuck you just did?"

"Go. Away." Zuko was lying down on his bed, face shoved into his pillow, his voice muffled slightly by the soft fabric.

Sokka made his way over to the boy. "You made her cry, you dick!"

"I said go away, Sock-Head. You're pissing me off."

"Oh, I'm pissing you off? [i]I'm[/i] pissing [i]you[/i] off? You fucking dick, you made a little girl cry! You made a little blind girl cry!" Sokka said as he shoved Zuko.

Zuko sat up and glared at the other boy. He promised himself he wouldn't hit the idiot. He knew if he hit him, the other boy might not live. Zuko didn't trust himself to be able to stop once he started.

"All she did was ask you a fucking question! She's only twelve! You can't go around insulting her like that! She may act tough, but she's really delicate."

"Shut up, you fucking retard!" Zuko yelled as he stood. "You're so fucking annoying! You never shut the fuck up! You're so worried that I hurt her, but you don't even see how badly [i]you're[/i] hurting her!"

"What do you mean, how I'm hurting her? You made her cry!"

"You're leading her on, you fucktard!" Zuko clenched his fists. He would [i]not[/i] hit him. His father would never forgive him if he hurt another. He would never be allowed home, and then all of this would have been for nothing.

Sokka felt all his anger leave him in a single breath as he looked over at the other boy. "I'm…I'm not leading her on. She's just a friend."

"Oh, come on! Are you that fucking stupid? She may be twelve, but she wants you, you fucking idiot!" Zuko pulled his hair in frustration. "What, did you think she wanted to sit on your lap because you're so cuddly?"

Sokka stared at the fuming boy, feeling his anger build back up. "This isn't about me! It's about you making a blind girl cry! I bet your father's really proud of a son like you."

Zuko snapped. With a fierce growl he lunged, smirking when he felt his fist connect. Sokka staggered back before regaining his footing, and before he knew it he was flying at Zuko with fists flailing. The two threw punches until Sokka ended up on his back, a loud thud filling the air, and Zuko was straddling the his waist and punching. Sokka's head snapped to the side with each blow before he managed to reach up and grab Zuko's arms, pulling him to the right and switching their positions so that he was the one hitting Zuko.

A moment later the boys were being pulled off each other, Iroh standing between them. Zuko was on his feet in a second, ready to throw another punch.

"That. Is. [i]Enough![/i]"

The two boys faltered in their steps.

"What is wrong with you two? You are seventeen and sixteen years old. There is no need to be rolling around like five-year-olds!"

Iroh grabbed Zuko by his good ear, and Sokka by his left, and dragged them both down to the tea shop. Katara and Aang both stared as he pushed them into seats so that they were facing one another, but far enough away so that neither could reach the other.

"Now, you two will sit there and think about what you did." With that, Iroh went into the kitchen to make himself a pot of tea. "And don't even [i]think[/i] about getting up until I say so."

Zuko and Sokka glared at each other. They weren't getting up any time soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Happiness Recommended

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Yes, so you agree with me?" Iroh asked into the phone as he poured himself a cup of jasmine tea.

The voice on the other end confirmed that they did.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Kanna."

"Well, Iroh, I believe that my grandson is old enough to know better. I mean, I'm happy he stood up for his friend, but there was no need to go that far. Do what you must. I trust your judgment, General."

"Ah, I have not been a general for many years."

Girlish giggling could be heard on the other end of the line. "Such a strapping man like yourself, you could have fooled me."

X x X

Zuko was starting to get worried. Uncle had sat them down over two-and-a-half hours ago before disappearing in back, not to be seen since. Sokka, meanwhile, had gotten tired of glaring quite a while before, and was currently busy trying to get the others in the room to talk to him. Katara had [i]shh[/i]'d him several times already.

It wasn't that he hadn't seen his uncle in nearly three hours that had Zuko worried―it was what he was planning in those nearly three hours. He didn't get to ponder too long on it, however, as said man had just walked back into the room.

"Sokka, you shouldn't be talking. You and Zuko are in quite a lot of trouble. I've just finished speaking with your grandmother, and she has agreed to leave your punishment under my discretion."

"Wait," Sokka said, confused, "you mean to tell me that sitting in this chair for [i]three hours[/i] wasn't the punishment?"

Zuko shook his head.

"Alright, you two. Put your hands out and close your eyes."

Zuko immediately did as he was told. Sokka was more reluctant, but nonetheless followed suit as he held his arms out and closed his eyes. He could hear something clanking, but was unsure as to what it was. A moment later Sokka felt something cold encase his left wrist and he jumped, opening his eyes in the process.

"What the fuck!" Sokka yelled as he pulled on the chain that attached his wrist to Zuko's. "You have to be kidding me! Handcuffs?" Sokka gave one more pull of his wrist before Zuko got fed up and pulled back, causing Sokka to fall off of his chair.

"Does it [i]look[/i] like Uncle is kidding?" Zuko rose to his feet, pulling Sokka up as well. "Uncle was a military man. Do you honestly think, for even a nanosecond, that he would joke with his punishments?" He turned to his uncle, his voice almost whining. "But why the handcuffs?"

"Simple. Did you learn your lesson when I handcuffed you to Azula?"

"…Yes," he muttered.

"Then you see why. You two need to be able to get along with each other."

"How long?" Zuko asked.

Iroh stroked his chin as he thought about it. "Until I feel like you two have learned your lesson." He turned to grab Aang's, Katara's, and Toph's plates and cups. "Zuko, you'd better be off to find your guest something to sleep in."

Zuko grumbled under his breath and began to walk, only getting two feet away from the tan boy before there was a tug on the chain and he couldn't go any further. He turned and glared at the other. "You have to walk too, stupid," he said harshly as he pulled the chain.

Sokka only grumbled and crossed his hands over his chest, in effect pulling Zuko closer.

"Will you just walk?" Zuko yelled as he yanked on the chain again, causing Sokka to stumble forward.

"You're a real jerk, you know that? This," Sokka said, waving vaguely at the chain, "is all your fault!

Zuko glared at him again. "Just move your fucking feet before I make you," he hissed angrily.

Sokka only turned his head to the side stubbornly. Zuko scowled at the boy's head for a moment before giving several hard tugs to the piece which connected the two, pulling a resistant Sokka forward.

After about ten minutes of bickering and several games of tug of war, Sokka and Zuko were finally in his room, where the fight had taken place not so long ago, searching for something that they could put on without too much difficulty. Zuko pulled out two pairs of pajama pants and two tank tops, then went to the desk to get out a pair of scissors to cut the straps on each of them―one on the left, one on the right―tossing the left-cut one to Sokka.

"We're going to have to cut off your shirt."

"No. No way. I got this shirt at the Alesana concert. You're freakin' nuts if you think you're just going to cut it off me."

"Tough. That's the only way we're getting that shirt off. Uncle won't uncuff you for anything," Zuko said as he brought the scissors to his right sleeve. He cut from the underside of the sleeve to the bottom of the shirt and slipped it over his head. "It's not like it can't be replaced."

"You're missing the point! I got this at an [i]Alesana[/i] concert. It was like ninety bucks!"

"I'm sure you can find another one for less."

"But I like this one! It's all comfy…" Sokka whined. "It took me a long time to break this in."

Zuko ignored him as he began to remove his pants. As he went to put the new ones on, he found he couldn't reach far enough due to Sokka's failure to bend down. Zuko gave an aggravated yank to pull the boy down and he dressed quickly. He pulled the shirt over his head and tied the right strap in a knot so it would stay. "Are you going to get dressed or what?"

"I am [i]not[/i] cutting this shirt up!" Sokka shouted.

Zuko sighed. "You. Can. Buy. Another. One." He said each word slowly and deliberately so the imbecile would get it.

"You can go screw, 'cause I'm not―I repeat, [i]am not[/i]―cutting this shirt up."

"Then I'll fucking make you!" Zuko yelled as he pulled Sokka down and held up the scissors, snapping them together a few times to get his point across.

No longer than a minute had passed before Zuko's bedroom door opened and Iroh came strolling in. The sight before him surprised the man. There, on the bed, was Sokka on his back with Zuko straddling his waist. The two were fighting over a pair of scissors.

"Zuko, I know you dislike the young man, but that is no reason to threaten him with bodily harm."

"He won't take off his fucking shirt!"

"Language, Nephew," Iroh chided. "Sokka, you should let Zuko cut that shirt off because I am not going to uncuff you, and I will not have you wearing the same shirt for more then one day. I do not need you smelling up my apartment." The man made his way over to the two, grabbed the scissors, and cut the shirt off the protesting boy. "There, now you needn't worry about your shirt. You can always buy another." With that, the older man retired for the evening, calling over his shoulder for the boys to behave.

X x X

It was the following morning, and Zuko was shaking the other boy in a―quite frankly―failing attempt to wake him. "Come on, stupid. Get up!" he yelled, shaking the boy harder.

This was getting annoying, and Zuko was getting angry. They had to get up for school and he shouldn't have to be on babysitting duty. He gave Sokka an extra hard push, which caused the boy to fall off the bed, pulling Zuko along with him where he landed on top of him with a grunt. When he tried to get up, he noticed the boy was still asleep. Zuko let out an aggravated [i]uurgh![/i] as he reached up to the nightstand and grabbed the glass of water that sat there. He poured it on Sokka, jolting him awake.

"What the hell was that for!"

"You flippin' idiot, we're going to be late for school!" Zuko yelled.

"You really are crazy," Sokka said as he rolled over. "You really think I'm going to go to school like [i]this[/i]?" Sokka waved in the general direction of the chain.

"Get your ass up. I can't afford to miss any school," Zuko said as he pulled on the chain, "so you're going to get the fuck up and get fucking dressed so I can go to class." He began to pull harder on the chain. He was not going to miss class. His father wouldn't accept it. He would never welcome him back home. "I have too much riding on me doing well, so get up and let's go!"

"You weren't so concerned the other day when you skipped school with me," Sokka retorted.

"Yeah, that's because I had subs for the rest of the day. My teachers were either out or chaperoning field trips," Zuko said as he pulled on the chain again. "I swear, if I don't have time to shower, I'm going to seriously hurt you."

After twenty minutes of arguing, Sokka finally caved in to getting dressed, only to realize that they had just enough time to change and eat. Zuko was fuming. He really wanted to take a shower.

Zuko swore under his breath as he cut up more of his shirts. The two dressed, and they quickly found that it was harder to function in the morning with another person attached―and that it was incredibly awkward when someone had to use the bathroom.

Once they had finished getting ready, Zuko and Sokka headed down the back stairs, with Iroh following close behind.

When they got to the car, Sokka yelled out, "Shotgun!" only to receive a nasty glare from the other boy, followed by an [i]idiot[/i] as the two climbed into the back seat and Iroh started the car.

"Sokka, your sister said she would bring your bag to school for you," Iroh said as they pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Well, there's still one massive problem with this little 'plan' of yours," Sokka said snidely as he crossed his arms.

"And what would that be?" Iroh asked.

"We have different classes."

A heavy silence filled the car.

"Well, then I suppose you two will just have to battle that out―figuratively speaking, of course." Iroh then promptly kicked them out of the car.

Both boys just stared dumbfoundedly at the car which got smaller as it went further into the distance, even though they were already ten minutes late.

"We're going to my class," they said in unison as they turned to face each other, glaring.

The two entered the school, signed in, and made their way into the main hallway. Their first classes were in different buildings, and they both made a pull in the direction they needed to go. The chain [i]shank[/i]'d between them as it was pulled in opposite directions, forcing a deadlock for several minutes until Zuko was finally able to jerk the other boy towards his homeroom and first class.

"Zuko, I have to get to class," Sokka whined.

"We're going to mine first," he hissed as he pulled the other boy along.

Sokka's attempts to slow Zuko down by digging his heels into the floor worked, but only slightly. When Zuko stopped short, Sokka thought it was because he had given up, so he ran in the other direction only to fall flat on his ass. Zuko opened the door he was standing in front of and Sokka pulled on the chain, trying to move the boy in the other direction.

"Zuko, I need to go to my class!"

"Yeah, and I need to go to mine, so deal with it," Zuko hissed, still trying to drag the other into the room.

"Zuko, hurry up and get in the room. I have a class to teach."

"Don't you think I'm trying?" Zuko called over his shoulder as he turned to grab the chain.

Sokka also grabbed the chain and the tug-of-war game began again.

"It's not that hard, Zuko. Turn around and put one foot in front of the other, then repeat."

"I swear, if you don't fucking get in this room I'm going to smother you in your sleep, you fucking idiot!" Zuko yelled.

Professor Feng stared at him angrily. "That is no way to talk to your teacher," he said, making his way over to the boy.

"I'm not talking to you, stupid!" Zuko said as he gave another hard tug.

Sokka came flying forward, crashing into Zuko and knocking them both to the floor. They landed with a grunt, and Zuko had to act quickly so he wouldn't hit his head.

Zuko shoved the other off of him. "Sokka, you are a fucking idiot."

"Zuko, what is the meaning of this?" Professor Feng asked.

"Easy," Sokka yelled, "his uncle is crazy! Do you know what he did to punish us for fighting? He handcuffed us together!"

Sokka tried to get up, only to have Zuko pull him back down. The two glared at each other as they made their way to stand back up.

"Well if you weren't such a fucking idiot, I wouldn't have hit you."

"Well if you weren't such an insensitive jerk, then I wouldn't have hit you!"

"You're a moron!" Zuko yelled, getting in Sokka's face.

"You made a blind girl cry!"

"You're leading her on!"

"I am not! She's a friend!"

"And that just proves you're a flippin' idiot!"

"[i]Enough![/i]" Professor Feng pushed the two as far apart as he could. "You're both insensitive, jerky morons. How does that sound?"

The two boys glared at him.

"Did we ask for your opinion?" Zuko said angrily.

"Yeah, your opinion doesn't count," Sokka confirmed.

X x X

The rest of the day went by in a similar fashion, with Zuko and Sokka tugging on the chain to see whose class they would go to. Zuko would win, then the two would get into an argument. By the time lunch came around, they were thoroughly exhausted. Sokka finally pulled Zuko over to his usual table, where they collapsed with their heads against the table.

"So, how goes the punishment?" Toph asked as she "accidentally" kicked Zuko on her way to her seat. Damn it, no one made her cry.

"Shut. Up," Sokka and Zuko muttered against the wood of the cafeteria table.

"Well, you two deserved it," Katara said as she wriggled her way in between Aang and Toph.

Zuko lifted his head up and looked at the little blind girl that sat across from him. She was swinging her feet and kicking him in the process.

"Um, Toph?"

"What?" she snapped.

"I, uh, wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you…or called you a little monkey."

Toph put her food down and climbed off her perch on the bench. She felt her way over to him, felt his face to confirm it was him, then felt out his bicep. She gave him her hardest punch, then made her way back to her seat. "S'okay. Apology accepted," she said sweetly, then added, "But don't let it happen again!"

X x X

The two boys, Sokka with his apron on, were in Iroh's shop sitting at a table. There weren't many customers, and everyone who was in the shop had already been served.

The bell over the door chimed as a new customer entered. Sokka stared, wide-eyed, before his face lit up with a smile. He stood up and gave a gentle tug on the chain to get Zuko's attention. Zuko followed him over to the door where a tall man with even darker skin than Sokka stood.

"Dad!" Sokka said as he threw his arms around the man's waist.

"Well, Sokka, what do you have here? A new friend?" the man asked, laughing.

Zuko just grumbled as he pulled his arms to cross them over his chest.

"No, his uncle owns the shop. We sorta…got into a fight," Sokka said as he moved his hands in a meaningless rhythm, "so Iroh decided to teach us a lesson by handcuffing us together."

"I've never had to deal with such an imbecilic moron before," Zuko muttered.

The man before him just laughed as he made his way over to an empty table. "I can imagine how you feel. My son can be very imbecilic sometimes, but that's what's so great about him. When he acts stupid, you realize just how smart he really is when he puts that mind of his to work."

Zuko stared at Sokka's father as though he'd just sprouted a million heads. "You sure about that?"

The man just laughed. "I like you, kid. My name's Hakoda. As my son mentioned before, I'm his and Katara's father." He extended his hand.

"Zuko," he replied as he cautiously shook the older man's hand.

This day just couldn't get any weirder.


	8. Chapter 8

Happiness Recommended

Chapter Eight

_This is a whole new level of weird,_ Zuko thought to himself as he and Sokka stood in Iroh's bathroom, each staring uncomfortably at the other. It was awkward, to say the least, but Zuko really wanted to take a damn shower.

"Look, I know this is weird, but we don't really have a choice," he said as he reached for a towel, quickly adding, "And I have no desire to see you naked."

Sokka found he couldn't agree fast enough. "This is wrong on so many levels. I can't believe Iroh won't uncuff us for this," he complained, pouting as he waved at the chain. "This is, like, an invasion of privacy!"

Zuko scoffed at that. "Wouldn't be the first thing he invaded."

Sokka stared at him for a moment. "Did you just make a joke? No way, you did!" Sokka began to laugh. "Ah, I get it. 'Cause he invaded Ba Sing Se."

"How do you like the water?" Zuko asked, reaching into the shower.

"Um, a little warm, but not too hot."

Zuko nodded his okay and twisted the appropriate knobs. "Feel it and let me know if it's too hot."

Sokka reached his hand under the spray of water and found it to his liking. "That'll work," he said as he turned away. "So, how are we gonna do this?"

"Easy. Get naked, get in, shower, then get out, just like any other shower. Only difference is that it'll take longer, and we'll have to try to clean in sync with each other, otherwise we'll probably just end up hurting ourselves."

Sokka nodded and reached for the tie on his borrowed shirt. The two undressed, trying not to look at each other's body parts. They stepped into the shower and each grabbed a cloth and some body wash. As they were showering, Sokka soon found that he couldn't reach his back due to the chain.

Um, Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Can you wash my back for me?"

"Only if you wash mine."

"Agreed."

They washed each other's backs and helped each other with their hair. It took twenty minutes for the two of them to get cleaned and dried off before they made their way into Zuko's room and sat on the bed. Zuko glanced over at the closet.

"Sokka, do you mind if I play my guitar?" he asked as he turned to face him.

"Sure. I didn't know you played."

"That's why I needed to go to the music store. One of the strings snapped."

"Ah."

Zuko pulled lightly on the chain in a hint to Sokka that he had to get up so he could get the instrument. He pulled out an acoustic guitar in a nice cherry wood color. The back was littered with stickers that were half-worn, and Sokka could have sworn that he saw the faded digits of someone's phone number.

Zuko situated himself in a relaxed position and Sokka let his left arm lay closer to the other boy so he could play comfortably. He strummed the strings for a few moments, checking to make sure they were all in tune. Finding that they were, he strummed together individual chords until it began to sound something like a melody. He then began to play with more force, more certainty. After a moment, Zuko did what Sokka wasn't expecting―he let his voice join the melody that twisted in the air.

_"She fell to the bottom of her life_  
_This wasn't meant for two_  
_She struggles to find herself in time_  
_But she can barely move"_

Zuko's voice was thick and sultry. Sokka was shocked. He didn't know the other boy could sing, let alone so well.

_"Just try and get up_  
_You gotta slowly brush off_  
_I know that words aren't enough_  
_But you're better than this_

_Save your heart_  
_For someone that's worth dying for_  
_Don't give it away_  
_Torn apart_  
_Never getting what you've been crying for_  
_It's always the same"_

Sokka felt his heart twinge with emotion as Zuko's voice made him feel what he was feeling.

_"And you give, and you give_  
_And they take, and they take_  
_And it's love that you want_  
_But not love that you make_

_Save your heart_  
_For someone that's worth dying for_  
_Don't give it away_

_Save your heart_  
_For someone who leaves you breathless_  
_And I know that you're scared_  
_Seems like someone said you had it in you_  
_All along you said you knew this was wrong_  
_But still worth dying for_

_Save your heart_  
_For someone who leaves you breathless_  
_And I know that you're scared_  
_Seems like someone said you had it in you_  
_Are you scared?_  
_All along you said you knew this was wrong_  
_But still worth dying for"_

Sokka felt as though he were going to cry. He had never heard anything sound so amazing. He wiped at his eyes and Zuko looked over at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he put the instrument down.

"It was so…so beautiful," Sokka muttered. "It was like you were singing with something particular in mind." Sokka sniffled. "Do you have any other songs?"

Zuko nodded. "I do. Why?"

"Could you…" Sokka blushed lightly, "could you sing another one?"

Zuko was taken aback by the question momentarily, but nodded as he took up his guitar again. He began to strum, and Sokka scooted closer to the other teen.

(Block quotes)[i]"Well I thought that we could sit around and talk for hours  
About things I couldn't say to you  
And things that we could never do  
And this conversation has had no face  
When the words take days, you can rewrite and erase anything

You know my heart, so tell me honestly, did you ever really want this?  
Knows all these

And I'll borrow words from all my favorite paragraphs  
To write a ballad while we say the things  
We hope would mean the most to me  
And each letter sent I have found in the pages  
The hope for the days when I feel like I've lost everything

You know my heart, so tell me all that's needed, 'cause I don't really want this  
Knows all these lines 'cause my jealous heart really can't take that  
So I'll sing this song for every word that's come out wrong"[/i]

There was a knock on the door and Zuko stopped playing as Iroh stuck his head into the room.

"Nephew, Sokka, your friends are here," he said, glancing over his shoulder.

Zuko nodded and put his guitar in the corner between his bed and nightstand. "You can send them in."

Iroh nodded and left.

"Why not play some more?" Sokka asked.

Zuko looked at him out of the corner of his good eye. "Later. Not everyone needs to know about that," he said, gesturing vaguely in the direction of his guitar. "Besides, we were 'bonding.'"

Sokka had to agree with him on that.

A moment later the door opened and Katara, Aang, and Toph made their way into the room.

"So, this is Sparky's room," Toph said with a smirk plastered on her face. "It's exactly like I pictured it. Dark."

She laughed at her own joke, and soon Aang joined in. Sokka, however, didn't get it.

"But Toph, you can't―oh, I get it now," he said, and then chuckled lightly.

Katara shook her head as she made her way over to sit on the computer chair. She glanced at the stacks of blank and written sheet music scattered all over the surface. [i]So, he's a musician,[/i] she thought bitterly.

Her ex was a musician who played in a band in the city just to the north. He had been an earthy kind of guy, who was always going on about how they needed to "protect Mother Earth from the minds of the government agents who planed to use her resources until they were dry for their own selfish purposes."

Needless to say, things didn't last long.

She would never tell anyone that she had lost something very precious to that man, only to have him go behind her back and bed another. Katara scoffed slightly. She was sad to say that she wasn't even sure it had been another woman―she was almost sure it was a man.

"…Don't you agree, Katara?" Aang asked.

Katara blinked a few times, realizing that she'd been lost in thought. "Sorry, I was thinking. Can you repeat that?"

"I was saying that Jin seemed to be interested in Zuko. I mean, with all the questions she was asking you."

Katara nodded and turned to Zuko. "She wanted to know where you were from and all that good stuff. She actually pouted and gave me puppy-dog eyes when I told her I didn't know anything."

"I'm from up north. Probably a town or so away."

"So you're from the capital?" Toph asked as she moved to lie on her stomach, her head resting on Sokka's knee, and he immediately began to run his fingers through her hair.

Zuko nodded, adding a [i]yeah[/i] for Toph's benefit.

Katara glanced around the room until she saw a small speck of red sticking out of the corner between the bed and the nightstand. She knew immediately what it was, asking innocently, "You play the guitar?"

Zuko followed her gaze to the instrument, knowing there was no point in lying about it. "Yeah."

"Oh, so Sparky's a musician?" Toph asked mockingly. "Are you gonna play us a sad, sappy love song about you getting dumped?"

"No," Zuko said as he grabbed his guitar, "something better."

"Big words," was Toph's reply. "Match it."

Zuko tugged gently on the chain to get Sokka to move closer to him. "It's called 'Jamie All Over.'"

_"I had a dream last night_  
_We drove out to see Las Vegas_  
_We lost ourselves in the bright lights_  
_I wish you could have seen us_  
_Begging for change to get home_  
_Or at least San Francisco_  
_Let's put a ten on the high card_  
_And spend a summer on the west coast_

_You wore the red shirt that I love_  
_I sang the song that I wrote you_  
_We laughed our way down the beaches_  
_As we danced around the issue_

_Down and to the left_  
_Here's a map and the pen, the place you pointed at_  
_Be California's best_  
_All I ask, all I ask_

_And please don't tell me that I'm dreaming_  
_When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you_  
_If I roll over when it's over_  
_I'll take this Cali sunrise with me_  
_And wake up with the fondest memories_

_We made love by the ocean_  
_As the waves crashed around you_  
_Sunsets never were so bright_  
_And the skies never so blue_  
_You opened up into my arms_  
_And we laughed as I held you_  
_I'll never go back to Georgia_  
_Not at least 'til I have to_

_Down and to the left_  
_Here's a map and the pen, the place you pointed at_  
_Be California's best_  
_All I ask, all I ask_

_And please don't tell me that I'm dreaming_  
_When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you_  
_If I roll over when it's over_  
_I'll take this Cali sunrise with me_  
_And wake up with the fondest memories"_

Toph's, Aang's, and Katara's mouths were hanging open by the time he finished. Zuko smirked at the response he got from the three.

"Are you, like, in a band or something?" Katara asked.

"I was, back home."

"Really?" Aang asked. "What were you called?"

"Quextil," Zuko replied.

Katara's voiced caught in her throat, and her eyes widened.

"Hey, Sis, are you okay?" Sokka moved to kneel beside her, which forced Zuko to do the same.

The girl turned to Zuko and stared into his eyes, as if daring him to look away. "You were friends with Jet." It was a statement, not a question.

Sokka turned his gaze to the pale boy.

"Yeah, he was the bassist. One of the best. How do you know him?"

Sokka shook his head and pulled Zuko back to the bed. "That bastard broke my sister's heart. He claimed he loved her, then went and slept with someone else," he explained after Katara had excused herself to use the ladies room.

"Well, fuck," Zuko said as he ran his hand through his hair. [i]This is bad. Very, very bad.[/i] "I wouldn't have brought it up if I'd known." Zuko was cursing himself.

"Not your fault," Sokka said. "You didn't know."

X x X

Toph's mother had called and told her that she needed her home, Aang and Katara quickly agreeing to take her. As they left, they threw a quick [i]thank you[/i] over their shoulders, and Toph punched both boys' biceps in goodbye, with a promise to visit soon.

Not long after, Sokka's phone rang, his grandmother calling. She was doing better (and wasn't so wobbly anymore) and she wished Sokka the best of luck with his punishment. Sokka grumbled under his breath after he hung up about "the elderly conspiring against him" and "cruel and unusual punishment." Zuko chuckled at that.

Sokka and Zuko continued talking about nothing in particular until Iroh beckoned them into the kitchen for some "beddy-bye" tea and sweet biscuits. The two ate, brushed their teeth, and wished the older man pleasant dreams before crawling into Zuko's bed and calling it a day.

Long after Sokka had already gone to sleep, though, Zuko lay awake still, unable to join the other in dreamland, too worried about Katara. He grumbled to himself before squeezing his eyes shut as he again tried to fall asleep.

That night, Zuko found out that guilt was a master at keeping people awake.


	9. Chapter 9

Happiness Recommended

Chapter Nine

****When Sokka opened his eyes the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that the sky looked as miserable as he felt. Clouds roiled in waves of grey as they threatened to open up and pour sorrow down onto the town. Sokka felt his stomach clench in anguish as he thought about that day, nearly three years ago. The boy let his head fall to face the sleeping teen he was currently sharing a bed with. Zuko was blissfully unaware of Sokka's inner turmoil as he slept, locks of ebony cascading over his forehead and eyes, dancing about on the crimson pillowcase. Sokka spared one last glance out the window and sighed before turning to shake Zuko's shoulders. He was going to need the other's help, today especially.

"Hey, Zuko?"

The boy in question mumbled incoherently under his breath and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head. Sokka glared at the other's back for a moment before trying to wake him again.

"Zuko, wake up!" he said, louder this time, as he shook him harder.

"What do you want, Sock-Head?" came the muffled reply as Zuko turned to lie on his stomach, the chain pulled taut between them.

Sokka hesitated for a moment, suddenly unsure if he should continue, before answering. "I need you to skip school with me today."

"No. I already told you that I have to attend class," Zuko said as he glanced out of the corner of his bad eye.

Sokka's voice got lower, desperate almost. "It's important."

Zuko noticed the sudden change in Sokka's demeanor and wriggled about until he was sitting upright and facing the other boy, giving him his undivided attention. "I'm listening."

Sokka took a deep breath. "I have to go out of town. It's hard to explain, but once we're there you'll understand."

Zuko nodded. "Let me see if I can get Uncle to call me in sick."

The two made their way into the kitchen, where Iroh was drinking tea, and sat on the other side of the mahogany table from the older man.

"Uncle, can you call me in sick today?" Zuko asked as he poured himself and Sokka a cup of tea.

At Iroh's raised eyebrow, Sokka chose to elaborate. "I have to go out of town."

"Ah, another year passed already? Very well."

X x X

The two teens, having showered and changed into some comfortable clothes, now stood by the door, putting on their shoes.

"I'm glad you haven't left yet," Iroh said as he walked up, the two turning to face him, and shoved a small, tan, wicker basket into Sokka's hands. "I know you well enough after almost four years to know you won't eat today otherwise."

Sokka thanked him quietly, and Zuko couldn't help but wonder what was going on that would keep the normally unrestrained teen in such a sober mood.

The pair left the apartment, and Zuko saw people he thought he went to school with walking in the direction of the school building. One boy—Zuko believed his name was Hara or something—stopped to talk to Sokka.

"Cheer up, man," he said, patting his shoulder consolingly. "You've got Suki."

Sokka continued on as if the other boy hadn't stopped him, and ten minutes later Zuko found himself in front of a large, shiny building in the center of town. A sign that hung from the side declared it as the [i]Southern Train Station[/i]. Zuko remained quiet as Sokka lead him inside and to the ticket counter, though he couldn't help noticing that everything inside was as shiny as it had been outside.

The teller was a plump-looking lady with what seemed to be a permanent scowl on her face—she radiated an aura that screamed [i]I don't want to be here[/i].

"Can I help you?" she asked in a harsh, deep voice.

"One—" Sokka was forced to catch himself when Zuko shook his hand, causing the chain to rattle and remind him of the other's presence. "[i]Err[/i]…two tickets to the Northern Train Station, please."

"Not that I care," the lady said, "but why are you two chained together?"

Before Sokka could open his mouth, Zuko answered her. "We were in the school talent show as magicians. As you can see," he said, holding the chain up for her to see, "we're not very good. We lost the key and now we have to go back to the guy who sold us the trick."

The lady nodded, clearly believing his story. Sokka handed her the money, and she handed him two slips of paper.

"Track twelve. Next!"

Once the two were out of earshot, Sokka turned to Zuko. "Why'd you lie?"

"She might have called Child Services if we told her the real reason."

Sokka muttered a quiet [i]whatever[/i] as the two made their way down the long, shiny hallway until they saw a sign stating that track 12 was through a door to their left. The train was already there, shiny in all its well-polished glory.

[i]Why's this place so freakin' shiny?[/i] Zuko asked himself.

As if reading his mind, Sokka spoke up. "Your eyes are probably killing you with all this shiny stuff."

Zuko nodded as the two climbed the few steps into the car. They showed their tickets to the conductor and chose seats close to the exit. Zuko sighed as he sat down in one of the plush, blue chairs.

"The insurgents designed them, and the stupid Prime-Minister-slash-Fire-Lord-slash-Phoenix-King or whatever financed them. He claimed that 'these trains will allow the poor from neighboring cities and towns to travel to the greatness up north. They will shine with a majesty equal to that of yours truly.'" Sokka scoffed, clearly disgusted. "I hate this war."

Zuko nodded his agreement. He didn't just hate the war, though. He hated the people who started it.

"So…Sokka. How's everything?" Zuko asked, trying to sound conversational as he did his best to ignore the looks that the other boarding passengers would give them when they noticed the chain connecting them.

"Life sucks," was Sokka's brief reply a few moments later.

Zuko [i]hmm[/i]'d in agreement, and, after an awkward silence, asked when the train would be leaving. Sokka's answer was a simple [i]soon[/i], and Zuko felt himself become increasingly worried—Sokka was never quiet.

Zuko reached over Sokka and grabbed the basket that Iroh had given them, pulling out a bag of chips. "Want some?" he asked as he tilted the bag over.

Sokka stared at the bag for a moment before reaching a hand inside. "Thanks," he muttered as he nibbled absentmindedly.

After about twenty minutes, the intercom went off, informing the passengers that they would be departing soon.

"So, how long are we going to be gone?" Zuko questioned as he turned to stare out the window.

"All day. I have some…business to take care of."

True to the driver's words, the train took off five minutes later. Zuko was relieved. He was beginning to think that they were going to stay there forever.

Sokka passed Zuko a soda from the basket and turned to face him. "Thanks…for coming with me today."

"It's no problem," Zuko said as he accepted the soda. "But why are we really going up north?"

Sokka took a deep breath. "To visit someone."

Zuko nodded, then turned his attention back to his soda. "Is it a relative?"

"No, not really."

"Then who?"

Sokka was quiet for a moment. "An ex-girlfriend."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you made me skip school so you could visit your ex-girlfriend?"

Sokka looked down and nodded. "But it's really important. When we get there, you'll understand why. I'd rather not talk about it right now, though."

Zuko nodded his understanding, even though he wasn't sure he did, and began looking through the basket. He saw that Uncle had packed several bags of chips, some roast beef and cheese sandwiches, a few bottles of soda, and a deck of cards.

"Do you want to play a game of cards?" Zuko asked as he pulled the deck out.

Sokka nodded, and they spent the next two-and-a-half hours playing cards until—much to Zuko's relief—they finally pulled into the station. He'd caught Sokka cheating at one point, which had provoked an argument and ended with several of the passengers staring at them for some time afterwards.

Once the train had come to a stop, the two stepped off and onto the brightly lit platform of the station.

"Ah! My eyes!" Sokka joked dramatically, covering his face with his forearm.

Zuko chuckled lightly, and they made their way from the station. As they were walking, Zuko couldn't help but notice how the buildings here were taller and more close-knit. There were very few people on the street aside from them, and those who were seemed to be rushing to finish whatever it was they were doing, to get back inside as quickly as they could.

"Sokka, is it just me or is everyone in a rush?" Zuko asked, leaning towards Sokka and keeping his voice a whisper.

"It's because it's only been three years," Sokka replied, not bothering to lower his voice.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Zuko, it's what happened three years ago that's got everyone all jumpy. It wasn't that long ago, so the wound is still fresh," Sokka said as he turned in the direction of a nearby flower shop and went inside.

The bell over the door chimed as a voice called out, "We're closed!"

"It's me!"

"Sokka?" A man appeared from behind a plant, and looked at Sokka with a gaze that seemed to analyze everything.

"Arnook, how are you?"

"I'm good," he answered. "And who's this you're handcuffed to?"

"This is my boss's nephew, Zuko. We…sorta got into a fight, and this is our punishment."

Arnook shook his head and laughed. "That's the Dragon of the West for you," he said, to which Zuko nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Sokka, for being here today, and for doing this every year. It really means a lot to me, and I'm sure to Yue, as well."

The two men shared a sad smile before Arnook made his way over to the flower fridge, reaching in and pulling out a large vase filled with fire lilies. Arnook handed Sokka the vase—light blue, with a simple white ribbon adorning its neck—and the two shared a quiet moment. Zuko could tell that this was something that was simply over his head, something that was clearly important. He could see the respect that Arnook had for Sokka, and just how much Sokka appreciated Arnook.

"We should get going. Is everything still in the shed?" Sokka asked as he turned around, heading for the door.

Zuko suspected that Sokka already knew the answer, though, as he didn't even wait to see Arnook's nod as he left.

The two left the flower shop and started their trek towards the mountain that bordered the city, Zuko taking in the breathtaking sight as they walked. He never knew anything could be so beautiful. With the way the clouds cast the deep green of the base in a hazy, almost grey light, he couldn't help but let his mouth open and sigh at what surrounded them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Zuko nodded his agreement as they rounded a corner before turning to ask, "So, who is Yue?"

"You'll see."

The two teens walked in silence from then on, until Sokka slowed, pulling the other to a stop. Zuko looked ahead and saw that a long stretch of stairs stood before them.

"We have to walk up that, don't we?" he asked reluctantly, and to his dismay, Sokka nodded.

"They aren't that bad. They just look bad."

"Uh-huh. Surrrrre," Zuko retorted, disbelief written clearly on his face.

A short time after they had started up the stairs, Sokka began to shift the vase of flowers from one arm to the other. Zuko, taking notice of this, reached over to help.

"Let me carry it for a few minutes."

Sokka shook his head. "It would feel wrong to let someone else carry it."

Zuko didn't press the issue any further, just put his hands in his pockets. As they continued climbing, he began to hum quietly to himself, and as Sokka listened to the melody he found himself beginning to relax. Soon, Zuko's voice began to crescendo, slowly growing louder until his voice seemed to almost dance with the blowing breeze. It was a song that was unfamiliar to the tan boy.

(Block quotes)[i]"Shaking in red, in red, in red  
To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
We can't be separated

Already, every time when I'm stifled to death, when I give up again and again  
My emotions that have no place to go wake me up  
Your flawless smile knows  
That it's an existence so distant that it's cruel

Even though the wound that can't be healed only eats away at my heart  
Even now I can't completely hold back my thoughts that dwell within the darkness

Shaking in red, in red, in red  
To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
We met, and destiny begins to turn  
It's a secret that no one, no one knows about  
I fall, I fall, I fall  
And I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my sins"[/i]

Sokka was always amazed whenever he heard Zuko sing. There was just something about his voice—the way it traveled through the air, the way it would turn gravelly when he sang lower notes. It was just so…[i]ah[/i]. Sokka sighed as the two neared the top.

[i]Finally![/i] Zuko thought as they at last reached the end of the stairs. His mood the took a sudden and drastic turn, though, when he saw what lay ahead of them. [i]So, that's what the flowers are for…[/i]

Zuko stared at the rows of tombstones that stretched out before them, and found himself noticing how neatly spaced they were. He heard Sokka take a deep, shaky breath and move forward, walking down the rows. Zuko silently followed.

Sokka stopped at one of the tombstones—the one he knew like the back of his hand, the one he saw in his nightmares. He sighed and pulled Zuko to the shed at the end of the row. Sokka handed Zuko the flowers, then turned to remove the padlock that held the doors closed. Once it was open he pulled out a bucket, scrubbers, and some cleaning supplies. The two made their way back to the tombstone and Sokka handed Zuko some supplies.

"Help me clean?"

Zuko nodded, and the two began to clean, Sokka scrubbing the base, Zuko, the top. It was then that something caught Zuko's eye—the name etched in the smooth granite.

[i]Yue.[/i]

Zuko finally understood. "Your ex-girlfriend is Yue."

Sokka nodded. "Yeah."

Zuko looked back at the stone and checked the date. She had died three years ago, and from the date of her birth, she was only fourteen.

"What happened to her?"

Sokka's face fell, and the expression the boy wore was so pained that it made Zuko want to rub the other's back, to do anything to offer some sort of comfort.

"She was murdered."

Shock overtook Zuko's face. He wasn't expecting anything like that. Cancer, maybe, but murder? Zuko schooled his expression and turned to Sokka again. "What happened?"

Sokka placed the rag down on the ground and turned to Zuko. "It was three years ago today. I had been dating Yue for almost four years, and she brought me home to meet her dad, Arnook."

Zuko stopped what he was doing. He knew this was important.

"I had taken her out for a date, at one of the local cafés. That's when the insurgents raided the city. They were looking for some…[i]Oasis[/i]. We were in the café for a total of four days, thirteen hours and forty-eight minutes. She didn't even do anything." Sokka's voice began to crack. "All I wanted to do was show her how much I loved her." By now, tears were streaming down his face. "The insurgents came into the café and demanded that they be fed. Nobody stopped them. We didn't even say anything. She was just sitting there, next to me, clinging to my arm. And they shot her, right in the chest. She bled out in under a minute. She didn't [i]do[/i] anything!"

Sokka was crying now, and Zuko wasn't sure what to do. He settled for putting his arm around the other boy and rubbing his shoulder. "What's done is done, Sokka. You can't change the past. The best thing you can do for her now is just cherish the memories you have of her while she was alive and happy."

"I know, but I couldn't do anything to save her, Zuko. I just sat there while they shot her. You should have seen the look in her eyes as she was…dying." He seemed to almost choke on the last word.

"I understand."

The two were quiet for awhile until Zuko nudged Sokka. "Need more ice cream?" he joked.

Sokka chuckled. "Maybe."

After the two had finished cleaning, Sokka placed the vase of flowers in front of Yue's grave and returned the supplies. The two boys then wordlessly made their way back to Arnook's flower shop.

They knew that today would change their relationship forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Happiness Recommended

Chapter Ten

****Sokka held his head as he and Zuko sat in Zuko's room. He had done so much crying yesterday, and his head felt heavy, his eyes were still red, and he couldn't blow his nose. Zuko sat next to him, his guitar on his lap, a collection of sheet music spread around him, and a purple-ink pen held behind his ear. He hummed to himself as he played, stopping occasionally to pick up the pen and scribble something on the paper.

Sokka looked over at his bedmate. "Whatcha doin?" he asked, somewhat languidly.

Zuko looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Painting a picture."

Sokka looked at him blankly for a moment, then laughed. "Zuko made a joke!"

"No, no, I was being sarcastic."

"But…but I'm the sarcasm guy!" Sokka protested.

Zuko only shrugged his shoulders and continued what he was doing. Sokka slithered up behind him and rested his chin on his shoulder, reading what he wrote.

_He called her on the road_  
_From a lonely, cold, hotel room_  
_Just to hear her say, "I love you" one more time_  
_But when he heard the sound_  
_Of the kids laughing in the background_

_He had to wipe away a tear from his eye_  
_A little voice came on the phone_  
_Said, "Daddy, when you comin' home?"_  
_He said the first thing that came to his mind_

_I'm already there_  
_Take a look around_  
_I'm the sunshine in your hair_  
_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_  
_I'm your imaginary friend_  
_And I know I'm in your prayers_  
_Oh, I'm already there_

Sokka rubbed at his face as he felt tears begin to prick his eyes. "That was so…beautiful."

"You're a wuss," Zuko replied as he put his guitar on the floor. "It's not even that sad."

"But the little girl misses her dad. How can you not feel sad?" Sokka paused for a moment, then turned to Zuko. "Did you write this because you're a father?"

Zuko looked at him for a moment, then sighed as he began to gather up the scattered papers. "Not really. I mean, sorta…" He found himself stumbling for the right words. "It's complicated."

Sokka maneuvered himself so he was sitting in front of Zuko, his hand resting on his knee. Zuko looked up, into stunning blue eyes, and was shocked to hear the words that came out of the other's mouth next.

"Talk to me about it."

Zuko debated for a few moments, with neither boy breaking eye contact until, finally, he cast his gaze to his lap and sighed. "When I was living back up north, there was this girl. She was beautiful. She had raven hair and these amazing gold eyes, and her voice…" Zuko paused as he shifted to get comfortable, sighing. "I cared for her. I had known her since we were young, and Sokka, I mean young―_since we were born_ kind of young."

Sokka nodded.

"She and I started dating in middle school, and we broke up this past fall. We had been dating for two-and-a-half years before we were finally intimate with each other. Don't get me wrong, we wanted to many times before that, but it just didn't feel…right. And when we finally did, you know, 'do it,' it still didn't feel right. It was like something was missing." Zuko suddenly faltered, unsure if he really wanted to talk about it. He wasn't sure how Sokka would take the rest of the story.

Zuko was staring at the back of his pale hand, debating with himself if he should finish. His question was answered for him when the other boy's tan one covered his own and gave a light squeeze.

"A few weeks later, she started complaining how she hadn't been feeling well in the mornings, that the smell, or even thought, of food made her want to vomit. We thought she had some kind of stomach bug, so I took her to the doctor. I wasn't prepared to hear the news, but I was happy nonetheless. I was going to be a father, and I made all these promises to be a good dad, a better one than my own. I promised her I'd do the right thing and marry her, buy a home for our family to grow in, get an amazing job to support them so she would never have to work a day in her life. All the while she was laughing behind my back. She knew. She knew, and she was going to continue to lie to my face. I guess she thought it would be easier to do so."

Zuko fingered his scar, hating her for it. "It turned out that I was promising to care for a child that wasn't mine." He saw Sokka stiffen at that. "Sokka, I was so excited. I was going to be a father. I was going to have a family, and she ripped that away from me, so I did what most people would do in my situation. I really wish I hadn't, but at the same time, I'm glad I did." Zuko looked into Sokka's bright blue eyes and gave a sad little smirk. "I slept around.

"During that time I was so…_angry_ at her. I was hurt, and I felt like she was laughing at me. I slept with some girls I knew, and it was like sleeping with her all over again. It was emotionless and void, and I never felt sated afterwards. I thought it was because I felt guilty that I felt nothing, but I was wrong. I was so wrong. That's when I figured it out. Me and a friend had been drinking―lightly, mind you―and we got to talking and things happened. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew we were waking up in bed together."

Zuko looked at Sokka, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. He was worried about the other's reaction to the news he was about to share.

"It was amazing, Sokka. I felt so…so…" Zuko moved his hands as he spoke, as if attempting to pull the word out of the air, to have it take material form, "[i]alive[/i]. At the time, I didn't really think much of it, us being who we were and all. It just felt right, like it belonged."

Zuko paused and swallowed. He was going to tell him. He would tell him and he could only hope that Sokka didn't run from him―even with the chain connecting them. He didn't want to scare off his only friend.

Zuko thought for a moment and realized that Sokka was most definitely his friend―hell, even his best friend.

"I owe Katara an apology."

Sokka looked at him, confused. He didn't understand. "Why would you owe my sister an apology?" Sokka's brain hurt. Normally he wouldn't have a problem putting two and two together, but Zuko's sentence held so much weight to it that he couldn't fully grasp at what he was saying.

Zuko sighed, thinking to himself that he should really pick smarter friends. It looked like he was going to have to spell it out, if the look on Sokka's face was any indication. "I was Jet's 'other woman.'"

"Oh," Sokka said nonchalantly. "Oh! So you and Jet were getting freaky."

Zuko nodded.

Sokka thought a moment, then looked at the boy in front of him. "So you're a homo?"

Zuko looked down, blushing at Sokka's blunt phrasing, then nodded again.

"I get it! It all makes sense now, you know, why sleeping with those women was empty for you." Sokka crossed his arms over his chest and nodded like he'd just found the missing link. "Makes sense."

"So you're not, you know, freaked about it?"

Sokka shook his head. "Nope. Not at all. Completely, 100%, okay with it. I can understand how it was Jet, too. He's quite…persuasive."

Zuko cocked his head to the side and gave Sokka a perplexed look, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Sokka shrugged his shoulders. "Stuff happens," was his reply, "even when you don't want it to." Sokka's voice dropped, and his usual air of confidence was replaced by a despondency that worried the other teen.

"What did Jet do to you?"

Sokka was saved from having to answer by a knock at the bedroom door.

"Nephew, Sokka, lunch is ready," Iroh's voice called through the wood.

"Oh boy, food!" Sokka exclaimed, and he leapt from the bed, pulling Zuko up with him. Sokka hoped the other boy would forget about what he'd said as he dragged him out of the room.

The two made their way to the kitchen sink to wash up, Zuko never letting his gaze fall from the other boy. He fully intended to get an answer out of Sokka. Zuko knew Jet, and he knew what he was capable of. He just hoped Sokka meant what he'd said in a different way.

The two sat at the mahogany table and Iroh poured them each some tea and slid over the plate of roast beef and cheese sandwiches. Sokka thanked the older man and dug in with all his usual enthusiasm, while Zuko ate slowly and neatly, like royalty. Sokka couldn't help but smile as he noticed this.

"Nephew, you have a letter that arrived for you today," Iroh said as he sipped on his tea.

"Who's it from?" Zuko asked once he had swallowed.

"Mai."

Zuko's grip tightened on his sandwich, so much so that Sokka thought he was going to squish the life out of it.

"Zuko, is she…?"

Zuko nodded. "I'll read it later," he said as he turned back to the now flattened sandwich in his hands.

Sokka noticed how Zuko's jaw was set tight throughout the rest of the meal.

Before Zuko and Sokka headed back to Zuko's room, Iroh pushed the letter into the boy's hands. "Nephew, you must do this like you would pull a bandage off―quickly. The longer you wait, and the slower you go, the worse it is going to feel."

Zuko only grunted in response.

Once the two were in the safety of Zuko's room, Zuko tore the letter open and sat on the bed, crossed his legs, and began to read. After a few minutes, he tossed the piece of paper aside and punched the headboard repeatedly in anger. Sokka looked on, concern written clearly on his face. He picked up the letter and asked Zuko if he could read it. Zuko only nodded, keeping his back towards the other boy.

Sokka let his eyes fall to the letter, noting the girly, flourished hand it was written in and the dried teardrops which stained the page.

_Hey, Zuko,_

_You probably already know who this is, but I'm going to tell you anyway. It's me, Mai. Zuko, I need you to know that I never meant for any of this to happen, and I'm truly sorry that I hurt you. I know you said you didn't want to hear excuses, but I need you to know why I did it. Zuko, I slept with him because I thought you were never going to touch me. I had tried, over and over again, to set the right mood, have us watch the right movies, even feed you the right foods to make it happen. I just wanted to be loved intimately, Zuko. If I had known that I was going to have this little one, I definitely would never have gone anywhere near him. You warned me about him Zuko, so many times, and I just couldn't help it. He threw it in my face how you never touched me, and that you were never going to. He said he could give that to me. I was a fool to believe him._

_Zuko, I know this child is yours. I can feel it deep inside of me. The little guy has the same temperament you do―always fighting, and never giving up. He's left some pretty nasty bruises on my stomach, so I know he's going to be strong like you. He hardly ever sleeps, which also reminds me of you. You never were one to sleep through the night, always doing something or other._

_Zuko, I want you to know that I really do care for you, and I want [u]you[/u] to be my child's father. Don't you remember all those promises you made me? About how we were going to be together? I don't even know if you'll read this, but I thought I should explain. I had to give it a shot. I don't want to lose you, Zuko. Please, please come home to me. If not for me, then for our baby. Please._

_I don't hate you,_

_Mai._

Sokka read the letter one more time, then threw it on Zuko's desk. "You okay?" he asked as he placed a hand on the other's arm.

Zuko was shaking at this point, and Sokka thought for a moment that he was crying. Then again, maybe he was―the other boy had yet to turn to face him.

Sokka rubbed his shoulders until Zuko brought an arm up to wipe at his eyes. _So he was crying._

After a minute of Zuko taking deep breaths, he finally turned around. "She slept with Jet. The baby isn't mine, Sokka. It's Jet's. He was screwing her behind my back. He was my best friend! He was like my brother! Can't you see why I'm so upset?" Zuko was almost yelling now, seemingly trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Sokka pulled the other boy into a hug, Zuko's arms wrapping tightly around him as he buried his face into the crook between Sokka's neck and shoulder. Sokka rubbed circles across Zuko's back, and whispered reassuringly to him. He could only imagine how much it hurt. He knew how painful it had been when Yue was taken from him, but that was nothing compared to having the person you love ripped out from your grasp and being forced to watch her be happy with someone else.

Zuko continued to grip onto Sokka as tears fell from his good eye. He couldn't believe how much this hurt―almost as badly as when he got the scar. He really did want the child to be his, but he just knew that it wasn't. It had only been about a week when Mai had started getting sick after the night they'd shared. When Zuko did the research, he found that Mai would have had to be at least three weeks pregnant before the morning sickness began, which meant that it wasn't his.

It took Zuko about twenty minutes to calm down, wiping at his eyes, trying to dry them off. His nose was stuffy and runny at the same time, and his throat hurt. He swore he would never cry again.

He suddenly turned to Sokka and glared at him. "Don't you dare tell anyone I was crying…or about Mai. But definitely not about the crying. Don't even _think_ about telling anyone―not even Uncle."

Sokka chuckled at how childish Zuko was being, but nodded nonetheless. "I promise, I won't tell anybody. Scout's honor." Sokka drew an [i]X[/i] across his heart with his finger.

"I didn't know you did Girl Scouts," Zuko joked.

"No, I didn't do any kind of scouts. Not even the Sailor Scouts."

Zuko looked at him, confused, then laughed. "You watch too much TV."

Sokka just grinned from ear to ear.

Zuko shook his head. "You are not allowed to watch TV in this house."

"That's not fair!"

"Oh yes it is."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"You're a jerk!"

"And you're a sock-head!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

Zuko blushed lightly before responding, "Because I can."

The two argued lightheartedly for a few more moments before there was a knock at the door.

"Zuko, your fr―"

"Sparky! Let us in!" Toph's voice suddenly interrupted.

Zuko sighed―this was going to be a long day. "Come on in."

The door burst open and in walked Toph, Aang, and Katara. Katara sat at the desk, Toph reached around for Sokka and sat on his lap, and Aang sat at the end of the bed.

"Hello, Zuko. How are you?" Aang asked as he fiddled with a set of keys.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Snoozles dragged you with him yesterday," Toph answered for him.

"No, it was…educational." Zuko paused for a moment. "Did you all know Yue?"

Katara was the one who spoke next. "Only me and Aang. We hadn't met Toph then. We only met her two years ago."

"Yup. Literally dropped outta the sky."

Zuko looked skeptical―an expression that went unnoticed by the blind girl. "Are you serious?" he asked when Toph said nothing, and Katara nodded.

"Yup. I was skydiving. I landed on Snoozles."

"They let a blind girl skydive?" He was sure that had to be against some kind of law.

"Well, all I had to do was flash my ID. They let me right on."

"What's so special about your ID?"

"It's what's _on_ my ID." Toph was quiet then.

"Well, what's on it?"

Toph reached into her pocket and tossed him the leather object. Zuko opened it and saw that imprinted on the ID was a flying boar-pig, seal of the infamous Bei Fong family. Zuko's jaw dropped.

"_You're_ Lady Bei Fong?"

"Read it and weep, Sparky."

Zuko was, for the first time in a long time, impressed. The Bei Fongs were the second richest non-military family around. The only family wealthier than the Bei Fongs was his own―but they were military, and they were nobles.

"I'm impressed, Toph. I wasn't expecting the lady of the house to be so manly."

"Compliment taken."

The five of them hung out for a few more hours, talking about nothing in particular, Sokka glancing between Zuko and Katara the entire time. He knew someone had to tell Katara about what had happened between Zuko and Jet, though he was hoping it would be Zuko. He also hoped there would be witnesses, because Zuko would probably be needing an ambulance.


	11. Chapter 11

Happiness Recommended

Chapter Eleven

That night, after he'd spilled his secret to Sokka―who had accepted him like nothing had happened, like the past didn't even matter―Zuko lay in bed, fully awake while the tan boy snored quietly beside him. He let his eyes wander over to the letter that sat on the nightstand, taunting him. She never loved him. She loved his name, and the money that came with it. Zuko felt tears begin to prick at his eyes with these thoughts, and he knew he couldn't hold them back. He brought his hands to his face and let them fall, his shoulders beginning to shake with the force of his sobs, and he found that he was crying more today than it seemed he ever had in his entire life.

After a few minutes, he felt a hand grip his shoulder, forcing him to roll over. Sokka pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him, and Zuko buried himself in the other's body and cried while Sokka [i]shh[/i]'d him, rubbing soothing circles on his shaking back.

X x X

When Zuko awoke next, he was surrounded by heat. He found it soothing, and keeping his eyes closed, he snuggled deeper into the warmth. He could hear Sokka's light snoring somewhere around him, and he didn't think he could be happier. After crying as much as he had the night before, he found so much comfort and pleasure in simply waking up with the other boy. After lying awake for what felt like almost twenty minutes, he felt the arms around him begin to shift as the snoring stopped.

Sokka woke up to find that his arms were wrapped around something strong, yet soft at the same time. He took a peek out of the corner of his eye and saw that he had been cuddling Zuko in his sleep. A deep blush colored his cheeks as he stared down at the boy pressed flush against him. After the night he'd had, Sokka wasn't really shocked to see the other looking for some security. He understood how Zuko was feeling―it was simple, really, now that he thought about it―betrayed.

After a few more minutes, Sokka stretched and Zuko sat up, looking everywhere but at the other teen he was currently sharing a bed with.

"How are you feeling, Zuko?" Sokka asked as he placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

Zuko shrugged. "Empty, I guess."

"Yeah, you'll feel that way for a while."

"I know."

The two teens sat quietly for a few moments before Iroh entered the room carrying a tray loaded with food. Zuko saw the dish overflowing with chocolate blueberry pancakes and knew his uncle wanted something.

"Zuko, how are you feeling this morning?" the portly man asked as he set the tray on Zuko's desk.

"I'm fine, Uncle, and I don't want to talk about it, not again. I'm alright. Sokka kept me relatively calm."

Iroh nodded and handed the two a plate. "And did you thank Sokka for being there for you?"

Zuko looked down and blushed slightly. "No, no I didn't."

"So what do you think you should do?"

"Thank him," Zuko muttered.

Iroh hummed his approval and turned back to the tray.

Zuko turned to face Sokka, his eyes still cast down. "Thank you, Sokka. For, well, you know…last night and all."

Sokka chuckled lightly to himself as he thought of how socially inept the other boy was. Zuko kept his gaze down and he muttered instead of speaking clearly like he normally did, and he seemed to be blushing and stumbling to find the right words.

"It's no problem. You were there for me when we went to see Yue, so it was the least I could do."

"Ah, I remember why I brought you two the food now," Iroh interrupted. "Zuko, you and Sokka may stay home until I decide to have you two uncuffed. I realized how difficult it must be to have both of you in school if your classes are on different sides of the campus."

Sokka smiled and went to lie back down, plate in one hand, cup in the other. "That means I get more sleep!" he cheered to himself.

Zuko stared at his uncle. "Uncle, how could you do this to me? Don't you understand! What if―"

"What if the sky falls down and your nose burns off? You worry so much about what could be that you often miss what's most important. In order to grasp the meaning of things, you must slow down." The older man started out of the room, though once he reached the threshhold of the door, he turned back around. "I would hate it if you missed the meaning that was lying right in front of you, Zuko."

Iroh then left the room, and Zuko sighed as he began to eat. He would worry about what his uncle was trying to tell him later.

Sokka placed his cup and plate on Zuko's nightstand and rolled over onto his side so he was facing the brooding teen. "Y'know, for someone built as well as you are, you're really quite soft and snuggly," he mentioned offhandedly.

Zuko blushed. "Shut up," he muttered.

Sokka's grin grew wider as he snuggled up to Zuko's legs. He could feel that it was going to be a very wet and windy day. "I vote that we stay in bed for the rest of the day."

Zuko nodded his agreement, and after he had eaten a few pancakes he lay back down and curled up next to Sokka, his eyes closed. He still felt tired, though he couldn't figure out why. Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko and smiled into the other's hair. One hand reached down to pull the comforter up around their shoulders as the wind outside picked up, and the two fell asleep soon after that.

X x X

Iroh peeked his head into the room and smiled at the two slumbering teens. He'd had a feeling that the two would become close―hopefully much, much closer―even if the ex-general had to shove them in a small room and lock the door to make it happen. Iroh smirked to himself as he left the two alone. It was time to put his plan into action. He could only pray that Zuko would not hold it against him.

He made his way into the kitchen to grab the phone and dialed Kanna's number. It was time to butter up Sokka's grandmother to the idea.

X x X

When Sokka woke up next, it was to Zuko holding him to his chest. It looked like he had gotten tired of being cuddled and decided to do the cuddling himself. Sokka smiled as he tried to sit up, only to find that Zuko wouldn't loosen his grip. After another half-hearted attempt to free himself, he lay back down and snuggled up with the other teen.

The two spent the rest of the day in bed, either sleeping or talking with one another. Zuko began to notice small things that Sokka did that he found irritating, yet in a way comforting at the same time, like how he would talk avidly with his hands―hands that were brown and soft and smooth―or the way his eyes would sparkle when he was excited. Zuko saw how Sokka's lips quivered when he couldn't find the right word to express what he was trying to say, and even how, in the middle of a sentence, his tongue would dart out to moisten his lips when they were dry. Before Zuko knew it, he found himself thinking of those lips, and how he wanted to pull on the lower one with his teeth. Zuko knew without a doubt that Sokka was the single most annoying person he had ever met, but he was quickly learning something else as well.

He was starting to like Sokka.

No, he was starting to [i]like[/i]-like him, and that was making Zuko mad. He couldn't afford to fall for the other boy, he just couldn't. His father would never let him come back home if he found out. He couldn't repeat the actions that got him here in the first place.

Zuko told himself that he was going to take those feelings and squish them under his shoe. His father had told him that liking the same sex wasn't normal, that he wasn't normal, that he was tainted and he had dishonored the family name. Zuko, at the time, had begged and pleaded for his father not to send him away, but he knew it was pointless.

Had he simply kept his mouth shut and not argued back, his uncle wouldn't have had to use all those tea leaves on his back.

Zuko shook himself from his grim thoughts as Iroh came into the room, disrupting Sokka as he spoke to the boy that wasn't listening.

"Ah, I have some wonderful news for you both," Iroh said as he took a seat at the computer chair by the desk and smiled at the two perplexed boys.

"Well?" the two asked when the older man didn't say anything.

"Zuko, you know how I have that cottage to the west of the city, correct?"

Zuko nodded.

"Well, I thought that the two of you could go there and spend some time away from the city, get to know each other better, have a little fun while being punished."

Zuko glanced over at Sokka, who looked as if he wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel at that suggestion.

Seeing the look on Sokka's face, Iroh continued. "I have already spoken with your grandmother, and she thinks it is an excellent idea."

Sokka looked over at Zuko, as if he were hoping that the other boy would want to go with him.

Zuko sighed in defeat and nodded. "I guess you're right, Uncle. It would be nice to get away from the city for a little while. When do we leave?"

Iroh clapped his hands together. "Excellent! You two will leave tomorrow. I would go with you, but I have a tea shop to run." With that, the older man left.

X x X

The next morning found Sokka excitedly running around the room, packing what few possessions he had with him, dragging Zuko around behind him. After the trio had breakfast, Iroh left the room and Zuko and Sokka began to clean the table. Iroh returned as they were washing the dishes, and the two turned to look at him.

"Boys, because you two will be in the woods, I'm going to be kind and extend the chain on your handcuffs." Iroh walked over and placed the new, longer pair on the boys' wrists before removing the older ones. The new chain was ten feet long, which would allow for one of them to be on the bed and the other to be going through the bureau.

Iroh walked them down to the cab he had called, and handed Zuko an envelope. "This is so you can pay for the cab and buy food while you are down there. You may also eat some of what is in the garden, but be mindful, as some of what grows there may contain certain toxins which would act as a sort of mild narcotic unless cooked thoroughly."

Zuko nodded, and Iroh closed the door to the cab, stepping back.

"Behave you two!" he called out as they pulled away. He watched the two talking to each other as the car drove off, hoping that his plan would work.


	12. Chapter 12

_Happiness Recommended_

_Chapter Twelve_

Sokka stared in amazement at the extravagant cottage that stood before them._ This is no cottage. It's a freakin' wooden mansion!_ As he glanced around the area again, he could see that there were several floors and a high arch above the front door, which made him wonder how high the ceilings were.

Zuko sighed for the tenth time as he stared at Sokka staring at the cottage. He couldn't understand his amazement with the building. His was bigger, after all. He realized something in that moment, though, that made his cheeks turn red. He loved how Sokka was so curious. Zuko immediately put two and two together and the answer made him bring his hands to his face to try to hide his embarrassment._ This. Can._ Not. _Happen._

In the moment that Zuko's face was buried in his hands, Sokka took the chance to stare at the boy next to him, the very same boy who had been plaguing his thoughts at night. Sokka couldn't help it. He had realized it the day Zuko came with him to visit Yue's grave. He knew what love was, sure he did. He had loved Yue once, and he had loved Suki once, so he knew he loved Zuko. He also felt really bad about it, because he also knew he didn't love Suki anymore. It was one of those things that was simply bred into him, that he had inherited from his mother.

Zuko began to look up and Sokka blushed and turned away. That's when he caught it, the flash that danced across his vision as he glanced into the first floor window. Sokka began to run towards the cabin, pulling his luggage―and Zuko―along with him. They reached the door and Sokka was amazed to find, as it swung open, that there was a line of people dressed in black and white standing just inside, bowing slightly to the two teens.

"Um…Zuko?" Sokka whispered to the other.

Zuko made a humming noise in response and tilted his head towards the other while keeping his eyes trained on the servants.

"Who are these people and why are they here?"

"I have no idea." He turned his attention to the servants. "Who are you people?"

The man closest to them stood up straight and smiled widely at them.

"Master Zuko, Lord Iroh sent us ahead of you two to set up the cabin and clean out all of the rooms. If you will excuse our presence for the next few hours while we finish cleaning, we will be out of your way shortly."

Zuko nodded.

"Excellent. Master Zuko, Master Sokka. Please, let us take your bags."

The two followed the tall man who came forward to grab their things to their room.

As they were walking, Sokka suddenly turned to face Zuko. "Hey, Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"How did that other guy know our names?"

Everything was quiet for a moment.

"Are we in, like, a horror movie or something? Oh my gawd, we're gonna die! They're gonna cut us up into little pieces and eat us!"

Zuko shook his head.

"Master Sokka, we have no intention of causing either of you any harm, nor do we have any intention of eating you. In fact, we are only here for today. Once you are all set up and everything is clean, we will be leaving you two to your own devices."

Sokka shot Zuko an unsure look before nodding.

"Sokka, I'm sure Uncle just wanted everything to be clean in here for us. I mean, really, who knows how long it's been since the last time this place was cleaned?"

Sokka placed his hand on his chin and nodded dramatically. "I see, I see."

Zuko rolled his eyes just as the man in front of them stopped, opening the door to their left.

"Master Iroh has informed us of the current situation, so we were obliged to accommodate you with the master bedroom." He entered the room and the two followed, the chain clanking noisily between them as they walked. "We hope the room is to your liking."

Zuko glanced around the room, nodding that it was. "It's fine. You can leave now," he stated simply as he placed his bag on the floor.

Sokka followed suit as he watched the servant leave. "Zuko, this place is huge! I didn't know the old man was so rich."

Zuko nodded absentmindedly as he began to put his clothes in the bureau. "This place is Uncle's pride and joy. He originally built it for his family."

"Do you mean you and your family?"

Zuko shook his head no.

"Then Iroh has a wife?"

"Had. Uncle had it built for his wife and son."

"Iroh has a son?"

"No. Had."

Sokka looked at him, confused.

"My cousin, Lu Ten, didn't survive the war. He died during battle. My aunt, she died during childbirth. Ever since Lu Ten passed, Uncle hasn't been here."

Sokka looked at Zuko sympathetically. "That's rough, man."

"Tell me about it."

The two spent the next hour putting their clothes away and fighting over which side of the bed they would be sleeping on. A staring match ensued, which quickly turned into a glaring match, which lead to Zuko winning the side by the window.

X x X

Several hours later, Zuko and Sokka were sitting at the table enjoying a meal of steak, rice, and corn, Zuko eating at an average pace while Sokka shoveled everything into his mouth (while strategically avoiding the corn). When the two shared any conversation, Sokka would swing his fork around, and Zuko would reprimand him for it.

"So, Zuko," Sokka said as he swallowed a mouthful of rice, "what about your family? Any siblings?"

Zuko looked down at his plate and mumbled something inaudible as he pushed his food around.

"Mind speaking up?"

Zuko nodded. "I have a younger sister―not that I wanted to have one."

Sokka cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You didn't want a sibling?"

Zuko shook his head no.

"You're serious?"

"At first, when we were little, I was happy to have a little sister. I had someone that I could protect, you know?"

Sokka hummed and nodded.

"I was happy, and then…she became number one. My father only had eyes for her. She was perfect, could do no wrong." Zuko scoffed and shoved his plate away. "And I became nothing. I was just a nuisance."

Sokka put his fork down. "What do you mean?"

Zuko stood from his chair and began to pace back and forth in front of the table, the chain giving a gentle tug against Sokka's wrist as he walked. "Before she was born, I was everything in my father's eyes. I was his son, the son he could be proud of. Sure, I wasn't perfect, but I was well on my way. Once that little bitch was born I was shoved out of the picture." Zuko stopped pacing and stood stock-still, like a stone statue. He hung his head and brought his hands up, clenching and unclenching his fists. "My father started to hate me. I became something he resented, while Azula remained perfect. She was his little, perfect angel." Zuko brought his hands to cover his eyes. His shoulders began to shake from the force of his sobs, and Sokka stood to pull the other boy into an embrace.

"I'm sure your father doesn't hate you, Zuko. No father could hate his own son."

"You really believe that?" Zuko asked scornfully.

Sokka nodded. "Of course."

"If my father really loved me, would he have [i]burned my face[/i]!"

Sokka was shocked. "…What?"

Zuko looked up at Sokka, a scowl set on his face, fingering the edge of the scar. "My father set my face on fire, Sokka. He was hoping I would die. Had Uncle not been there I would…I wouldn't…" Zuko broke into tears again.

Sokka pulled the other boy tighter into his chest. He didn't know how to fix this. He led Zuko over to the couch and sat him down, where he curled up into his side. Zuko looked so weak, like a child afraid of the dark. Sokka ran his fingers through the boy's shaggy hair while his other hand rubbed soothing circles along his arm.

X x X

When Zuko awoke next, his head was killing him. He brought his hands to rest on his temples, trying to push the pain back, to get it to go away, and quickly realized that it wasn't going to do him any good. He ran his hands down his face and found his eyes to be extremely tender. Turning his head to the side, he felt something soft tickle at his nose. [i]What the…?[/i] He sat up slowly, opening one tender eye at a time as he did.

The first thing that came into Zuko's line of vision was the large French doors that lead to his uncle's veranda. He turned slowly, his muscles and bones screaming against the sudden movement after so long spent asleep. Zuko stretched as he turned, sighing contentedly as his muscles awoke, sending a pleasant feeling rushing through his tired veins.

Turning his head to the side, he regarded the warm body that he was curled up against, the tan face surrounded by the mess of chestnut hair his nose had brushed against as he'd woken up. Zuko smiled to himself as he lifted a hand, hesitantly brushing a stray strand into place and causing Sokka to stir and mumble incoherently, and he felt himself smile again. Sokka was just so…cute.

Zuko yawned and curled back up, resting happily against the other boy. Somehow in their sleep the two teens had shifted so that they were on their backs, legs entangled, and with his head against Sokka's chest, Zuko could hear his steady heartbeat, his rhythmic breathing. He snuggled closer to the other boy, happy for the first real closeness he had felt with someone since his mother's passing.

Zuko felt he could get used to this.


	13. Chapter 13

_Happiness Recommended_

_Chapter Thirteen_

**__**Sokka and Zuko sat on the sofa watching television, though they weren't really watching it so much as staring at it in boredom as it played an old cop drama. Periodically, Zuko would stifle a yawn, as would Sokka shortly after.

"Hey, Zuko?" Sokka asked through half-glazed eyes.

"Yes, Sokka?" Zuko replied with the same enthusiasm (or lack thereof).

"I'm bored."

Zuko gave a noncommittal grunt and turned his head to face the other teen. "What do you want to do?"

Sokka shrugged. "I dunno. What about you?"

Zuko shrugged his shoulders as well. "I haven't a clue."

For a moment, both boys were quiet until Sokka asked, "Wanna play some video games?"

"Not particularly. What about Rummy 500?"

Sokka shook his head no. "Cards give me paper cuts. What about Monopoly?"

"Don't have it. Sorry?"

Sokka was puzzled. "Why are you apologizing?"

"No, Sokka. _Sorry_ is the name of the game."

Sokka's mouth made an _O_ shape before he spoke again. "Oh. Naw. What about a game of tag?"

They both looked down at the chain connecting them and realized that wasn't going to work.

"What about…um…shopping?" Zuko asked.

Sokka stared blankly at the other boy for a moment. Zuko was about to open his mouth to suggest something else when Sokka jumped off the couch and began clapping his hands in rapid succession.

"Yay! Shopping!"

Zuko smirked. "Then let's go call a cab. The closest mall is a few miles away."

Sokka followed close behind, virtually dancing as he did so.

x X x

The two arrived at the mall almost an hour later due to the fact that Sokka couldn't figure out what he should wear, followed by his worrying over the handcuffs and what people might think. Zuko had spent almost forty minutes assuring the boy that nobody was going to care that they were handcuffed together before finally coaxing him out of the house.

Sokka was dragging Zuko through the mall by the wrist. He had never seen so many shiny objects, and, on several occasions, had to suppress a rather girlish squeal. Zuko followed behind, watching in joy (and slight horror) as the boy's attention was drawn quickly from one object to the next.

[i]He's gotta be ADD,[/i] Zuko thought, amused as he watched Sokka go from inspecting a golden dagger to staring at a silver turtle statue.

The two spent a few hours poking in and out of stores until Sokka's stomach called for attention.

"I guess you're hungry. Do you want to go to the food court?"

Sokka nodded sheepishly as the two weaved their way through the thickening crowd. Zuko pulled him into line at a Southern Tribe kiosk and ordered for them both. "I think you're going to like this. The last time I had this was when I was little."

Sokka chuckled lightly. "Before we were handcuffed together, I ate this stuff every night."

Zuko cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"We're descendants of the Southern Tribe, part of the few that are still alive. The Fire Lord tried wiping our people out, and when all the was left was a little over two dozen, we migrated to the Earth Kingdom, to this town."

Zuko's eyes fell to the floor as they took their seats. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's not even the worst of it. Before that, they kept raiding us, and each time they would take more and more people―people who had never done anything wrong." Sokka's voice dropped as he stared at the semi-traditional stewed sea prune soup. "My mom used to make this all the time."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to get you something else?"

Sokka shook his head. "It's fine, I miss eating this. Gran Gran doesn't make it the same."

Zuko nodded and they spent the next twenty minutes eating their food.

X x X

The two stumbled into the cabin and dropped their bags―well, Sokka's bags. He had spent the second half of the day rather determinedly buying his sadness away.

Zuko sighed as he rolled his shoulders. "I'm up for a nice soak in the hot springs. What about you?"

Sokka's smile didn't quite reach his ears, but he still nodded with extra earnest. "Hell yeah! Let's go get some towels." He sprinted off to the linen closet with Zuko being dragged behind him.

Having gotten what they needed, Zuko lead him out back and they walked the five minutes to the hot springs. The teens stripped and climbed in, sighing in contentment.

"Hey, Zuko?"

The boy hummed in response.

"I didn't know you guys were so rich."

Zuko snorted. "Sure, sure. Feel free to spend it all on meat."

Sokka laughed, shoving the other's shoulder. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Zuko glared mockingly then shoved back.

"Oh no you didn't!" Sokka said as he dunked Zuko.

Zuko fought his way to the surface and proceeded to shove Sokka under the warm water, the two fighting until Sokka tapped out on the rim. Zuko let go immediately and Sokka held his arms above his head, fighting to catch his breath.

"Sokka? Are you alright?" Zuko patted his back lightly.

After a moment Sokka nodded. "Yeah, I think I just inhaled some water, is all."

Zuko nodded, and the two spent a few more hours soaking before they climbed out.

Sokka wiggled his toes and looked at his hands. "Ewwww, I'm all pruney."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You are such a girl."

Sokka shot him a look that screamed murder. "I am not! I grew up with Gran Gran and Katara. I haven't exactly had many chances to 'hang with the boys.'"

Zuko laughed. "Guess that sucks for you."

"Well, didn't you grow up with a sister?" Sokka asked as they slipped into their clothes.

"Yeah, my sister and her two crazy friends."

Sokka shot him a confused look.

"They practically lived at our house, they were there so often."

"Oh. And you're not all girly because?"

"I had Uncle. He was always with me whenever I needed him. He was more like my father, really―was more of a father than my actual father, anyway."

Sokka nodded. "My dad wasn't around much. After we moved up north, he took off to go back to the front lines."

"I'm sorry."

Sokka shrugged. "It's not like it's your fault."

Zuko looked down. _If only he knew._

The two teens walked back to the house in silence and went straight to bed, too exhausted to do much else.


	14. Chapter 14

_Happiness recommend_

_Chapter 14_

****Sokka blinked several times in an attempt to get the sleep out of his eyes. Opening them fully, the first sight he was greeted with was the juicy, red plumpness that was Zuko's amazingly soft-looking lips. He was laying on his left side, his scar hidden by the fluffy down pillow, giving Sokka a view of his smooth face. He almost couldn't help but stare at the boy in front of him. He truly was very good looking, with or without the scar.

Before he knew what he was doing, or perhaps before he could care, Sokka found himself leaning in closer. As he felt his lips connect with the other boy's, he drew in a sharp breath of air. Zuko tasted like spice, and tea, and warmth. Sokka soon found himself scooting closer, his hand sliding up to grip one of Zuko's arms as he dove in for a deeper kiss. [i]I shouldn't be doing this, but I really can't help myself. He just tastes so…amazing.[/i] Sokka's tongue darted out again to lick the other's lips despite himself, and all he could think about was how long he had wanted this.

Sokka heard the other teen let out a slight moan when he allowed his hands to run over Zuko's exposed chest, and he immediately froze. [i]What am I doing?[/i] He quickly put some distance between them both and rolled over to face the other way, a heavy blush rising across his cheeks. That blush only spread further when he felt Zuko shift closer to him. A pale hand found its way over a slender, tan hip as Sokka was pulled into the other's chest. The arm held him tightly in place as Zuko's head nuzzled the area in between Sokka's shoulders. Sokka shifted slightly, enough so that he wasn't awkwardly laying half on his back, half on his side. It was then that he realized two simple facts.

First, Zuko's morning wood was pressing against his ass.

Second, he didn't mind. Not one bit.

Sokka let out a shaky moan at this realization. He let his hand slide down his front slowly, almost unsure of himself, but the moment his hand felt his own rock hard member tenting the front of his borrowed pajama bottoms, he knew what he wanted to do. His hand rubbed himself lightly over the fabric of his pants and he let out another moan as the delicious friction sent waves of pleasure coursing up his spine. He arched his back, thrusting against the other's clothed cock. He knew it was wrong―Zuko was his friend, not his lover―and he had Suki. Even though he knew he no longer loved her, it still didn't feel right to betray her. But in that moment, Sokka didn't care.

Sokka was pulled from his thoughts when another hand joined his in rubbing his straining cock. He stopped his ministrations and looked over his shoulder to see Zuko giving him a wanton look. His breath hitched as Zuko's hand knocked away his own, grabbing the swollen organ through the rough cotton of his pants, and he began to pump.

Sokka hissed at the wonderful sensations dancing throughout his body. He didn't care when Zuko tugged him onto his back, the other boy's lips finding purchase on his own, nor did he mind when Zuko thrust his tongue into his waiting mouth. Sokka's body shuddered at the pleasure he was receiving. His hands acting of their own accord, he felt himself grab Zuko's cock and stroke him with the same ferocity.

Zuko pulled back from their kiss, breathing heavily, his voice rough with the promise of pleasure. "Tell me what you want, Sokka."

Sokka looked up into those fiery golden eyes and gulped. "D-depends…"

"On?"

"Whether or not our friendship can survive what I want."

"Sokka, I need to hear you say it. I need to hear you tell me what it is you want."

"Zuko, I want you to fuck me."

That was the invitation Zuko had been waiting for, and he made quick work of getting the other out of his clothes. Sokka hissed as his heated flesh was met with the chilly morning air, and Zuko began laying kisses along Sokka's body until he reached the sensitive organ in his hand. He kissed the tip before giving it a teasing lick, and Sokka threw his head back as Zuko slipped the thick, tan flesh into his mouth and gave a light suck.

In an instant, Sokka's eyes were focused on Zuko, and he almost came at the sight of his own cock being taken halfway, with Zuko looking directly at him, telling him without words not to look away. Zuko sucked into his mouth until Sokka felt himself hit the back of Zuko's throat, though there was still another inch or so before Zuko would make it to the base. Still looking up at Sokka, Zuko smiled around the cock in his mouth and sucked that last inch into his mouth, relaxing his throat and swallowing him fully as he did so.

Sokka cried out his thoughts on the matter with a pleased curse. "G-Gods, Zuko! So f-f-fucking good!"

Zuko hummed in response, and Sokka cried out again. Zuko then began to bob his head, giving a hard suck when he came to the tip. Sokka couldn't take his eyes off the amazing sight of his cock disappearing into Zuko's mouth.

Zuko then pointed to the nightstand and mimed a pulling motion. Sokka nodded and reached over to open the drawer. When he leaned over slightly to inspect the contents of the drawer, he knew exactly upon seeing it the item Zuko needed. Sokka blushed as he picked up the clear bottle which held what was obviously lubricant, the cap hot pink and two interlinked Mars symbols on the label.

Sokka handed the bottle to Zuko, and the pale boy pulled away for a moment and looked Sokka in the eye. "You're sure? You know there's no going back."

Sokka nodded. "I want this, Zuko."

Zuko only nodded before he pulled his pants off, and Sokka blushed at the sight of him. Zuko went back to sucking on Sokka as he coated his fingers with the lube, rubbing his hands together to warm it up some before he began tracing a finger around Sokka's entrance. He moaned and Zuko sucked harder as he pushed one of his fingers deep inside the other boy.

Sokka squirmed at the strange feeling. He could feel Zuko probing inside of him, thrusting his finger in and out before adding a second. It felt weird but great at the same time, and soon Sokka felt a third rubbing against the outside of his hole as Zuko began to scissor his fingers. Sokka wasn't sure what he should be doing, whether he should thrust back against the fingers invading his body, or into the warm mouth sucking tightly around his swollen cock.

Zuko made up his mind for him as he pushed a third finger in. He couldn't wait anymore. He'd wanted this, with Sokka, for so long now, and he just couldn't believe that Sokka had actually asked him for it.

After working Sokka a little longer, Zuko pulled himself away and removed his fingers, Sokka groaning at the sudden loss. He moved closer and pressed the head of his cock against the other boy, pausing to look Sokka in the eye and silently asking him if he was sure. Sokka nodded once and Zuko poured the lube over his cock, spreading it. He pushed into Sokka slowly, watching the teen's face as it scrunched up in slight pain. Zuko knew this was going to hurt, so he made sure to watch for any sign that Sokka wanted him to stop. When he didn't get one he pushed all the way in, leaning forward to kiss Sokka's lips in assurance.

"Gods…y-you're huge! Move! For the love of god, move!"

Zuko nodded and began to pull out slightly, only to give a shallow but hard thrust that sent both their bodies sliding up on the silk sheets. Sokka grabbed onto Zuko's shoulders as he reached down and pulled one of Sokka's legs up around his hips, allowing him to thrust in deeper. Sokka cried out Zuko's name as he began to pick up speed, pulling out further and slamming back in. Zuko shifted his hips slightly as he thrust, hitting something deep inside that caused Sokka to see stars. He screamed out Zuko's name, telling him to do that again, and Zuko was more than happy to oblige. Sokka could feel the ball of pleasure at the base of his spine expand, threatening to consume him at any moment. With a particularly hard thrust the ball burst, throwing Sokka into a blissful orgasm with Zuko's name on his lips.

Zuko watched Sokka as he climaxed, the look of pure ecstasy on his face and the way Sokka's inner walls tightened as he came pushing Zuko into his own orgasm. Zuko thrust a few more times, riding on the waves of pleasure before he collapsed on his side next to the tan boy. The two then lay on their backs, staring at the celing as they came down from their pleasure high, their bodies still humming with that euphoric after-sex tingle. They only dared look at each other long after the semen on their bodies had already dried.

Sokka was the first to speak. "Zuko, I've wanted to do that for so long now. You don't hate me, do you?" he asked, biting his lip in worry.

Zuko shook his head. "Not a chance in hell I could hate you. I've wanted this, too."

"So what do we do? When we get home, I mean."

Zuko shrugged. "What do you want to do? I mean, I don't want this to just be some kind of one-night stand, but I also know that you're still dating that girl, the one that you're always sitting with at lunch."

"Suki."

"Yeah, her. What are you going to do about Suki?"

"I've been meaning to break up with her. I just don't love her anymore. And I don't want us to be a one-night stand either, Zuko."

Zuko hummed his approval and leaned in to kiss Sokka.

"But…I don't think I'm ready to tell everyone that we're involved. Do you mind if we just keep it to ourselves for a while?"

Zuko nodded. "I think that would be best."

"We're sticky. I think we should take a shower."

"Can you walk?"

"Of course!" Sokka said indignatly as he moved to the edge of the bed, sliding off to stand on shaky legs.

"Sure you got it?" Zuko teased as he crawled up behind Sokka, pulling the chain along with him.

Sokka huffed as he found it more difficult to move his legs than he initially thought. "No. Carry me," he demanded.

Zuko laughed but scooped Sokka up bridal-style anyway and brought him to the bathroom.

X x X

Zuko was sitting on the couch, watching a rerun on TV while Sokka lay down, his head in the other's lap, asleep. Zuko stretched his shoulders out until he heard them pop and sighed in relief at the warm feeling that spread through his back. He could feel his eyes drifting shut when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" he yelled, hoping that whoever it was would hear him, and a moment later he heard his uncle's voice.

"Nephew, where are you?"

"Living room," he called out, and watched fondly as Sokka's face scrunched up at the loud noise before smoothing back out.

"I brought your friends up for a visit. Their parents said they could stay for their vacation, and I have noticed that they seem to have a grounding effect on you both. All the work you―" Iroh stopped mid-sentence as he walked into the living room to see Sokka using Zuko as a pillow, and Zuko sitting there with his finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

Not a second after Iroh had entered the room did Katara, Aang, and Toph follow.

"Alright, Snoozles! Bring me food!" the blind girl yelled, oblivious to he fact that he was sleeping.

"Um, Toph?" Katara said, staring. "He's asleep."

"Not anymore," Sokka mumbled as he sat up. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We're staying for spring break!" Aang said happily as he tossed his bag in the corner of the room.

Sokka and Zuko looked at each other.

_"How much school have we missed!"_


	15. Chapter 15

_Happiness Recommended_

_Chapter Fifteen _

****Zuko sat cross-legged on the floor next to Sokka, his gaze flicking back and forth between both him and the little monkey that was clinging to his arm (as she prattled on and on about some "earth rumble tournament"), while Katara and Aang were sitting on the couch discussing something that had to do with some movie they recently saw.

Zuko sighed and shifted his golden eyes back down to the_ Mt. Fuji_'s of homework that sat in front of him. _Two weeks of demon homework to complete and only one week to do it in._ It didn't help that every time he and Sokka would get into a good flow, the little monkey would pull his attention away, which would distract Zuko but for the simple fact that he was now hyperaware of everything Sokka did. His laugh, the slight tug on the chain when he gestured wildly, the way he would glance at Zuko when Toph was quiet or otherwise engaged…

Gods, he wanted to fuck him. Again.

There was a moment when Zuko was looking at Sokka and Katara and Aang were looking at each other that Sokka took his hand and make a jerking movement while mouthing something that could only be _Let's fuck_.

Zuko immediately felt himself get hard. The very moment the two were alone Zuko was going to throw Sokka up against any available surface and fuck his brains out.

"Hey, Sparky. Play us a song," Toph demanded.

Zuko shrugged and yanked on the chain. "I've got to find my guitar. I'm not sure where I put it," he said before pulling Sokka upstairs. Once the two were in the bedroom Zuko locked the door and shoved Sokka against it. "You just love teasing me, don't you?"

Zuko smirked, and as Sokka opened his mouth to respond he took the opportunity to shove his tongue down the other's throat. When the two finally pulled away they were out of breath, and Zuko grabbed one of Sokka's hands and placed it over his cock.

"Do you see what you do to me? How badly you make me what you?"

Sokka nodded.

"I want to fuck you. Right here, right now." Zuko slipped his hand into Sokka's pants and gripped his cock, giving it a teasing stroke.

"Zuko, w-what if someone hears us?"

"You'll just have to be quiet, now won't you?"

Sokka smirked. "No, Zuko. You're the one who'll have to be quiet." He dropped to his knees and yanked Zuko's pants down, and with no further warning than that swallowed the other boy in one swift motion.

Zuko had to bite the back of his hand to keep from screaming.

Sokka's mouth was so _hot_. Zuko began to thrust shallowly and Sokka had to hold his hips to get him to slow down. It wasn't long before he could feel his orgasm coming. That familiar ball of tingly pleasure at the base of his spin began to slowly unwind, forcing him to bite into his hand again. Just before he could come, however, there was a loud banging on the door.

"Snoozles! Sparky! Hurry up! I'm getting bored!"

Zuko groaned under his breath, sending Sokka a pleading look, and Sokka began to suck harder. Zuko threw his head back in a silent scream as he came, Sokka swallowing as he did so.

"I think your guitar is in the closet."

Zuko nodded as Sokka stood up. He grabbed his guitar and the two made their way back downstairs to join the others. They returned to their seats and Zuko adjusted the instrument to rest comfortably on his lap. He took a few minutes to make sure it was tuned before looking at the other occupants of the room.

"I don't know what to play," he said, somewhat dumbfounded.

Sokka shrugged, obviously bringing nothing to the table, while Toph just snickered.

"You should play 'Oops!… I Did It Again.'"

Zuko's face fell. "No. No, no, no, no, no, and no. Oh, and no."

Katara snickered.

"Well, why don't you come up with something better?" the petite girl countered.

Katara shrugged her shoulders. "What about, um…'Bohemian Rhapsody'?"

"I don't know that one."

Katara's mouth hung open.

"What about you, Aang?" Toph questioned.

"Well, I don't really know much music. I grew up with monks, remember?"

Zuko tuned them out as he strummed the strings of his guitar.

_"You almost always pick the best times_  
_To drop the worst lines_  
_You almost made me cry again this time_  
_Another false alarm_  
_Red flashing lights_  
_Well this time I'm not going to watch myself die_

_I think I made it a game to play your game_  
_And let myself cry_  
_I buried myself alive on the inside_  
_So I could shut you out_  
_And let you go away for a long time_

_I guess it's okay I puked the day away_  
_I guess it's better you trapped yourself in your own way_  
_And if you want me back_  
_You're gonna have to ask"_

Zuko looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and found himself staring into deep, ocean blue eyes filled with concern.

Wordlessly, Sokka reached up and wiped away the single tear that threatened to fall from golden eyes. "She really hurt you."

It was a statement, not a question, but Zuko nodded anyway. "Yeah. She did."

Sokka pulled him into a hug, and Zuko buried his face into his shoulder. Aang was the next to join in, followed by Katara, who pulled Toph over as well.

"Do you want to talk about it, Zuko?" Katara asked as she rubbed his back.

Zuko was beginning to feel awkward at all the attention, but he also felt strangely comforted. Maybe he could get used to this whole "emotions" thing.

"It's about my ex, and that little…[i]spawn[/i]…that's growing inside her. She's a soul-sucking demon with a heart of stone, and what's worse, it's not even mine! That lying whore!" Zuko stopped in his tirade to take a deep breath.

"Feel better, Zuko?" the tan girl asked.

Oddly enough, he found he did. "Yeah. I guess I do. Maybe this is what I needed, to vent the anger I had for her."

As Sokka, Toph, and Aang moved away, Katara took Zuko's head in her hands and rested her forehead against his and smiled.

"The hurt will go away, Zuko. Trust me. It'll go away."

"Thanks, Katara." Zuko pulled back and looked at the other three. "And thank you, guys. I…I know I've been a little…"

"Wussy?" Toph provided.

Zuko shook his head. "No, no. It was a nice shot, though. Really. It was great."

Toph huffed. "No need to be prissy about it."

Everyone was silent for a moment before they all burst out laughing. The rest of the evening was spent comfortably, with all five teens sitting around the fire, singing old sing-alongs, and eating s'mores.

X x X

Sokka and Zuko were curled up together on the bed, making out. It was before dawn, and everyone else was still asleep.

Zuko nibbled on Sokka's lower lip before pulling away, resting his forehead against the other's with a sigh. "If we don't stop, I'm going to pin you down and have my way with you, and if I do you're going to scream out your release and wake up everybody in the house."

Sokka nodded and nuzzled his head against Zuko's chest. "I have to pee," he muttered.

Zuko laughed, and the two peeled themselves apart and trotted over to the bathroom, Zuko standing outside the door as Sokka went. Even though he'd seen it before, that didn't mean he wanted to watch the other boy take a piss.

_If father could see me now…_ Zuko shuddered at the thought. If his father could see him now, he'd probably be dead. Zuko had sworn to himself that he was going to change his ways, that he wasn't going to do it again—prove himself his father's son. Yet here he was, doing whatever it was he was doing with Sokka.

Zuko hung his head. He cared for Sokka, he really did, but he was torn—his family, or Sokka?

The people who neglected him, abused him, abandoned him…

…or the person who accepted him with open arms?

It was then that Sokka came out of the bathroom, forcing Zuko from his thoughts, for which he was almost grateful.

"Hey, lets all go swimming today," Sokka suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Zuko responded sarcastically. "It's spring. Not warm enough to swim yet."

"Yeah, but there's the hot springs."

"…Touché."

Both boys made their way downstairs for breakfast, and Zuko did his best to push everything else out of his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

_Happiness Recommended_

_Chapter sixteen_

_****_"I told you this was an awful idea," Zuko muttered as he buried himself deeper in the down comforter.

"If I recall correctly, you thought it was a great idea," Sokka retorted as he snuggled closer to Zuko in an attempt to steal some of his warmth.

In response, Zuko peeled the wet towel off his forehead and smacked Sokka in the face with it, then replaced it. This was all Sokka's fault. The idiot really wanted to go swimming, and after convincing the others to go they'd had a blast of a time. It was the aftereffect that was the problem.

Zuko sneezed―again. He was seriously going to kill the moron, who, much to Zuko's limitless irritation, still appeared to be unaffected.

"Why aren't you sick?" Zuko snapped at the other.

The tan boy just shrugged. "Genetics?" he guessed.

Zuko sighed in exasperation. "Uncle!"

A moment later, Iroh came into the room carrying a tray with some bowls and cups on it. "How are you feeling, Nephew?"

Zuko only groaned.

"Still awful? Why were you swimming in the first place?"

"Sokka made me do it." Zuko pointed his finger accusingly in the boy's direction.

"Now, Nephew. You can not go blaming others for your own actions."

"If we weren't handcuffed together he could have gone in by himself, but nooooo, the almighty being known as Uncle had to punish us," Zuko muttered sarcastically. He glanced over at the bowl in his uncle's hands with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Is that chili powder stew?"

Iroh shook his head. "It's chicken-pig noodle soup. It should help you feel better."

"And let me guess, you brought me some fine tea to go along with it."

Iroh nodded and sat down on the bed next to Zuko, lifting the spoon, and Zuko clenched his lips shut tight and shook his head. Sokka tried to stifle a laugh.

"Now, Nephew. I know you don't like chicken-pig noodle soup, but you must eat it."

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and looked away childishly.

Iroh sighed. "And so the little prince finally arrives."

Sokka cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, well, whenever my nephew runs a fever, or falls ill, he becomes especially stubborn, like a selfish prince. " Iroh chuckled to himself. "He's always been this way."

X x X

After twenty minutes of fighting to get Zuko to eat his soup, he had finally complied and was sleeping soundly. Katara, Aang, and Toph had come into the room once Zuko had finally fallen asleep and were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Oh, this is not good. Not good at all."

The teens in the room looked at each other, then at Iroh, who had just finished taking Zuko's temperature. The older man pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs that held the two boys together, then tossed the keys to Sokka.

"Katara, could you please bring me some cold water and fresh rags? Aang, I need you to get some more blankets out of the closet in the hall. Toph―" Iroh froze. He wasn't sure how much the blind girl would be able to do.

"What can I help with?" she asked.

"Can you get the teapot from the kitchen?"

"Sure can!" She sped out of the room. She could hear the panic in Iroh's voice.

"Sokka, I need you to fill the bathtub with hot water―hot enough that it steams, but cool enough that I can put Zuko in it."

Sokka nodded and jumped up from the bed. He knew he had been right in calling Iroh when Zuko got sick. Not too long after, the tub was filled, Toph was back with the teapot, and Aang had brought as many blankets as his scrawny arms could carry. Iroh immediately began removing Zuko's shirt.

A moment later Katara kicked the door open with her foot, a pan of cold water in one arm and the cloths draped over the other. "Where do you want me to put this, Iroh?"

The older man pointed to the nightstand next to him, and as soon as the pan had been set down he dipped a rag in it and ran the cloth down his nephew's pale chest. It was in that moment that Sokka got a good look at the Zuko's chest―a [i]really[/i] good look. There were faint scars crisscrossing his chest and stomach, and he could just make out the more faded marks that slipped further down under the waistband of his pants.

Iroh knew they were staring at the faint scars which marked his nephew's body, and it amazed him that none of them had noticed anything before. He did want to respect Zuko's wishes and let him live in denial of what had happened, but he also knew the children―no, young adults―in the room wouldn't treat him any differently for it.

Iroh sat the pale boy up, leaning him forward using one of his arms to keep him from falling. He heard Katara gasp as he ran the cloth down Zuko's back, where the skin was mangled and tattooed with thick, ugly wounds. Some of the scars looked old, like they had been there for some time, but others seemed to be more recent. Stretching across both shoulder blades was an especially deep gash that was swollen and red and still appeared to be healing. Underneath it, to the right of his spine, was a strange lump.

"Iroh," Katara choked out, "what happened…? To Zuko, I mean."

"My brother, Zuko's father, is a very cruel man. The only way he knows to express himself is through violence, and my nephew was just an unfortunate victim of his anger." Iroh began to remove the young man's pants. "Sokka, could you help me carry him to the bathroom? He's no longer the little boy he used to be."

Sokka nodded and picked Zuko up, carrying him gently to the bathroom where Iroh removed the boy's boxers and placed him into the tub.

"Is he going to be alright?"

Iroh looked the other in the eye. "I hope so." 


	17. Chapter 17

_Happiness Recommended_

_Chapter 17_

Iroh sat in the chair beside Zuko's bed, while Sokka, Toph, Katara, and Aang were in the living room watching TV. (Or playing cards, or something―he was too distracted to care.) Zuko's fever had broken less than an hour ago, and his breathing and pulse had at last normalized. Though the elderly man still couldn't help but worry, he was grateful that it seemed his beloved nephew would be okay.

Iroh looked up at the sound of a knock on the door and saw Sokka standing there, a look that asked if it was alright to join him clear on the boy's face.

"Come, Sokka. Sit. Tell me what's on your mind."

Sokka crossed the room and took a seat next to Iroh on the floor, who poured them each a cup of tea before handing Sokka his.

"Iroh?"

The elder man _hmm_'d in acknowledgement.

"How was Zuko able to hide his scars from us so well, for so long? I mean, I've seen him without any clothes on, and I've seen him in the shower, so I don't understand."

Iroh nodded and turned his gaze back to his nephew, who lay on the bed in front of them. "Sokka, you know that neither I nor Zuko are from here, yes?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're not Water Tribe. You're not nearly dark enough to be. You can't be Air Nomad 'cause, well, they're sorta all dead, and you're not built like anyone from the Earth Kingdom. You both have gold eyes, so you have to be Fire Nation, right?"

Iroh nodded. "Yes. My nephew and I are from the Fire Nation."

"How is this relevant to my question?"

"Well, you see, Sokka, in the Fire Nation there is a group called the Ember Island Players, a theater group. They put on plays for people's enjoyment and they do a very good job of looking like the characters they portray. Now imagine, if you will, having to wear heavy makeup for several hours under the heat of hundreds of light bulbs. Perspiration was obviously a concern, and they found that normal makeup began to run after not too long on stage. Seeking an alternative, they set about contacting this… How can I phrase this nicely? This 'crazy old Earth Kingdom lady' who was a genius with herbs. She concocted a formula that would keep makeup on your skin for hours at a time, regardless of heat or moisture. I happen to be fortunate in knowing a few of the actors and was able to secure Zuko a regular shipment of this adapted makeup. He hasn't gone a day without it."

Sokka nodded, staring down at his hands. "What about that strange lump?"

"Ah, yes… That." Iroh rubbed his chin for a moment before turning to to the younger teen. "Sokka, would I be correct in assuming that you have developed feelings for my nephew?"

Sokka blushed ten different shades of red as he stumbled over his words in an attempt to find an answer.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?"

Sokka nodded.

"And nothing I say will change that?"

Again, Sokka could only nod.

"It's what is known as a sub-dermal implant―normally done in tattoo or piercing parlors. It involves a small object, often spherical and made of surgical steel, being implanted beneath the skin, causing the top layers to bulge in the shape of the embedded object. Following so far?"

Sokka nodded and sipped his tea.

"Zuko's was not done in a tattoo or piercing parlor, however. His father tied him down to the kitchen table, and while he was fully awake and without any sort of numbing agent, sliced the skin open on his back and inserted it. I'm not even sure if it's surgical steel or not."

Sokka's face twisted in rage and disgust. "How could his father do that to him!"

"I will not make excuses for my brother's actions. However, he could simply be imitating what was done to him. Our father was also a very cruel man."

Sokka looked the older man in the eyes. "How come you're not like that?"

"Nature versus nurture."

Sokka thought that over for a moment before nodding. "So he was influenced by your father, but you weren't."

"That would be correct."

The two sat in the still quiet of the room as Sokka let everything he had just been told sink in.

"The Fire Nation killed my mother."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"And my girlfriend."

Iroh hung his head.

"But I don't hate the Fire Nation as a whole, just the Fire Lord. I mean, everything comes back to him, and his actions."

Iroh looked over at Sokka and let out a small chuckle. "Ah, you are wise beyond your years."

Sokka smirked. "I have Gran Gran to thank for that."

The two sat in silence for several minutes, slowly sipping their tea.

"Uncle?"

Iroh was at the boy's side immediately. "It is good to hear your voice again, Nephew."

"Water," the scarred teen said as his uncle moved to help him sit up.

Before Zuko knew it there was a cup of ice water being thrust in his face, held by a hand several shades darker than his own. Attached to that dark hand was an equally dark arm, followed by a dark shoulder, a dark neck, and finally a dark face that held the bluest worry-filled eyes he had ever seen.

Zuko accepted the cup and drank before handing it back to Sokka, who filled it again and set it on the nightstand. As soon as the cup had been placed down Iroh pulled his nephew into a backbreaking hug, which Zuko returned.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you. After Lu Ten…"

Zuko could feel the weight of his uncle's anguish wash over him in waves, before it lifted and all that was left was a tearful Iroh. He smiled at his uncle as the older man pulled himself away.

"I don't think I could ever leave you, Uncle."

"You're not allowed to."

Sokka stood silently by as he watched the exchange between the two, feeling a slight stab of jealously that Iroh had gotten the first hug.

Once he'd released his nephew from another embrace, Iroh smiled and turned to Sokka. "Well, I'll let you two chat while I go and make lunch. I will inform the others that Zuko is finally awake." He stood and gave Sokka a wink as he left, which he made sure Zuko didn't see.

Once the door had closed behind the older man, Sokka jumped into Zuko's arms, landing so that his knees were straddling the other's thighs. "It's good to see you awake, Zuko. We were all so worried about you," he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Zuko kissed him back, resting his hand on the back of Sokka's head once the two pulled apart. "I'm sorry I got so sick," he mumbled as he adjusted himself on the bed.

"It's alright, as long as you're okay now." Sokka gave the other a smile that reached from ear to ear.

Zuko normally loved that smile, but this time it felt stiff, like Sokka wasn't telling him something. He stared into Sokka's eyes, and little by little that smile weakened until it was gone completely, replaced by a small frown.

"You saw."

"I saw. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Zuko. Your father just sucks. At least now I understand why you freaked out that time, when I said―"

Zuko suddenly pulled Sokka's face to his, forcing a kiss from the other boy. Their teeth bumped and it was anything but romantic, filled with an unspoken command that this was not a topic they would be discussing anytime soon. When the two pulled apart, Zuko turned away, looking anywhere but Sokka's eyes.

"It doesn't change my opinion of you."

At that, Zuko looked into the other's impossibly blue eyes. "How can you say that?"

"Easy. It's a part of you―a part I accept. I can't just pick and choose what about you I like. You're a package deal, and I don't think anything you reveal about yourself could change that." Sokka brought his hand up to wipe the single tear that had escaped the other's scarred eye. "How could I ever see you any differently?"

Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat. If only Sokka knew who his father was.


	18. Chapter 18

**SURPRISE! Guess who's back with the next chapter of Happiness Reccomended? If you guessed me, then your right! **

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that this took me,what? two years to update?not to make excuses, but this have been pretty horrible on my end. My fiance dumped me for someone else, whom he's now marrying. theres been like, a million deaths in my family, i've been really sick/injured. My cat murdured my computer, and life in general has just sucked. But i really, really wanted to get htis done before i have to go in for surgury, so here you are! merry christmas and all that. I told you guys i wouldn't abandon this story. But what really helped awas all the reviews i got from people during the two years there were no updates, so thank you guys, for ready throought the rest of the Zukka archives and coming upon my story. **

**I do want to point out that i ccurrently have a pretty bad wrist injury, i tore the tendons pretty badly in my perdominat hand, and now a sist has grown in the torn spot, and just like everything, it gets worse. The sist has grown into a fracture i had in my wrist, so theyhave to break my wrist to fix it. i'm not sure when this'll happen.**

**HOWEVER!:**

**I LOVE ALL MY READERS! i am also willing to do request one-shots for any of the couples i have on my profile, as christmas presents to my loyal readers. jut send me a PM with the info, and i'll write it. (it may take a while, i'm a little rusty.) **

Sokka wasn't sure what annoyed him more, the fact that he was finally back home, or the fact that his Gran-gran seemed to know what him and Zuko had done. She hadn't said anything outright, just made little hints. She kept asking how his lower back was feeling, and why he was 'walking on cloud nine'.

"And that's why you shouldn't do such things!" she finally finished.

"Yes Gran-gran. I'll be sure to clean my room." he muttered as he walked off in the direction of his bed room. The group had come back two days ago, after Zuko had gotten better. The ride home had been pretty silent; Zuko had slept most of the way. Sokka assumed that it was so the scared teen didn't have to deal with the stares or questions from the rest of the Gaang. Sokka hadn't heard from Zuko since their return to their respective homes.

He couldn't help but think that perhaps, Zuko regretted what they did. Sokka climbed the stairs to his room, pushed open the door and crawled under his covers. He felt kind of stupid now. What was he thinking? Why would Zuko want a serious relationship with him? He was scrawny and awkward and lanky; while Zuko was the exact opposite. To Sokka, Zuko was the epitome of strength, with those rippling muscles and his canny ability to comfort him without even trying.

"Sokka?" came his sister's voice through his bedroom door. "Are you alright in there?" the knob twisted, but the door remained closed thanks to Sokka's ever faithful lock.

"Meh." Sokka muttered as he pulled his covers over his head. The door opened and Katara stood in the doorway, holding a key.

"You know our doors use the same key, so what's the point of locking it?"

"it's was symbolic!" Sock's voice was muffled from the pillow. Katara came over and sat on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through her brothers lose hair.

"Sokka, you're rarely depressed, what's going on?" Sokka hesitated a moment. What would Katara think? Before he knew it his lips were moving.

"Zuko."

"So what if Zuko hasn't called you since we've gotten back. It's not like he is your boyfr-wait a minute!" Katara's head snapped to the side to face her brother, whom at that moment shoved his face even deeper into the pillow. "When did that happen!?"

"A while ago."

"And so what, you're gay now?" Katara asked as she tilted her head to the side. Sokka released a muffled 'yes' before turning over to face his sister. "But you Dated Yue, and you're dating Suki! Have you even broken up with Suki?" Sokka shook his head no.

"Everything's just happened so fast, there really wasn't any time. And don't give me that look, I KNOW I have to end things with her, and as soon as I see her I will. Okay?" Katara nodded.

"Doing it sooner would be best. Girls can be very emotional. She might feel hurt if you don't tell her right away." Sokka nodded.

"I'm gonna go over to her house, and talk to her." Sokka said as he climbed off his bed. "Do you think she'll beat me up?" He whispered. The younger sibling shrugged her tan shoulders.

"Honestly? Yeah. Yeah, she's totally going to kick your ass. And you're going to let her. You know why?" Sokka shook his head for the negative. "Because you're a good guy who broke her heart. And you know she'd kill you if you tried to run what, with all her medieval weapons and what not."

"I know." He mumbled. Sokka left his room, told Gran-gran where he was going, and left.

X.x.X

Sokka stood outside of the complex doors, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Suki was going to kill him; he knew it. But he had to tell her that it was over. The teen stood there for a few moments longer, gathering his courage before he opened the glass door. He pushed the buzzer for apartment 502 and waited. And waited. And waited some more. Maybe she wasn't home? Sokka was really hoping that she wasn't home. He turned around to leave when the intercom crackled, and Suki's voice wafted through.

"Who's there?" Sokka pushed the purple button on the box.

"Sokka." And with that the buzzer rang, opening the second door to the apartment complex. Sokka sighed on his way to the elevator. He stepped on, noticing that there was a couple with a baby getting off. Sokka pushed the button for Suki's floor and rode up in silence. He couldn't believe he was going to be breaking up with Suki. He didn't really have a choice. His Gran-gran has always taught him to never string anyone along, and that if you love two people at a time, choose the second one. Because if you loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second. And he had fallen for Zuko. He wasn't sure when, he wasn't sure how, but he was sure he had feeling for him. One's that felt deep.

The elevator stopped at Suki's floor and he got off, following the familiar corridor until he stopped at 502, door slightly ajar. Suki had the bad habit of leaving the door open when she was expecting someone. He knocked then pushed the door open slightly, entering into the living room. Suki was sitting on the couch, dressed in baggy sweatpants and a tank-top. Her signature 'I-don't-give-two-fucks-how-I'm-dressed-I'm-comfortable' look. He had seen this outfit many a times when he came over.

"Hey Suki." She looked up at him, slightly confused before she patted the seat next to her.

"You sound so serious Sokka, what's wrong?" Sokka continued to stand, looking directly at Suki.

"There's something I want to tell you Suki. And I don't want you to get mad, or think it's your fault, ok?" Suki nodded. "I'm going to be completely honest with you Suki, and I'm going to tell you everything. Okay?" Suki nodded again, and turned to sit sideways on the couch. "I think we should break up." Suki opened her mouth but Sokka held up a hand. "Please, let me finish first." Suki huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know that saying 'it's not you, it's me' is lame, but I really mean it when I say that, Suki, It's not you, it's me. You see…the thing is…I've fallen in love. At least, I think its love. I'm not sure, since it feels different from Yue or You or my family. And I know your probably thinking 'who is that bitch that stole him away so I can kill her'. But, and being completely honest with you here, it's not another woman. It's a man." Suki stood up from her seat, tears in her eyes.

"I…I want to be mad Sokka. I really do. But, I get it. Ok? I get it. If he makes you happy, if you think he's going to be the one, who am I to stop you? I mean, yeah, this hurts, having your boyfriend tell you he's leaving you for another man, but I kinda figured this was coming. I always had a feeling that you might be gay." Sokka looked at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with the shopping, and the neatness, and the all-around aura of homo I get from you, I was honestly shocked you asked me out to begin with." Sokka's jaw dropped.

"Honestly Suki, this is the first guy I've ever had feeling for." Suki just smiled and hugged him.

"We can still be friends, right? Because I need a gay best friend. Especially when I go clothes shopping." Sokka nodded.

"Of course we can still be friends."


End file.
